


The Ki to Love.

by CoriiArc17



Category: Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Fighting, Funny, Happy Ending, Lemons, Love, Sad, long chapter story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 29,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoriiArc17/pseuds/CoriiArc17
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta find each other and fall in love, but will Frieza manage to take it away like he did Vegeta's childhood? This is a multi-chapter story that includes romance and action. There is sexual content and some violence.





	1. Adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi-chapter story that I originally posted on Fanfiction, but I thought I might as well move it over to this website, considering I actually use this one. Keep in mind, the characters may become a little out of character or do something they normally wouldn't be able to, but that is by design. Please enjoy & feel free to leave feedback.

She was running through the forest, noticing nothing but blurs of green, pink, and orange. She focused on the pounding of her heart along with her fast and uneven breathing. Bulma was positive that the gravity here was stronger, but wasn't sure how much stronger. Sweat was dripping down her back, but she couldn't force herself to stop running quite yet. She wasn't even sure what she was running from, but hearing that loud growl had been enough to scare her. Bulma glanced behind herself to see if anything was following her. She was debating whether or not to stop running, until she somehow flipped and thumped down into the dirt and grass. Looking up, she noticed the cause of her wipe out; a vine swinging violently back and forth.   
Catching her breath, she looked around to see only the sun nearing the horizon. "The colors here are weird!" She thought out loud. Although she didn't want to believe it, she had to accept that she was stuck here for the night. "Thank kami for my capsules!" Bulma eagerly opened her capsule container and looked for the appropriate item. After only moments of searching she found her house capsule and threw it to the ground where a small house appeared. She took a deep breath "I am Bulma Briefs, and I will be perfectly fine!" She repeated this mantra over and over while dusting off her knees. She surveyed the area, looking for a threat, but saw nothing but trees and other plants that she couldn't remember ever seeing before. Finally deciding there's not much else to do, she walked into her capsule house to settle in for the night.   
The first thing she did was walk into the bathroom to look in the mirror... She looked horrifying! Her long hair was knotted beyond a brushes ability, her face was covered in little scratches from running through the forest, her clothes were torn and ripped in various areas, and she was covered in a layer of sweat mixed with dirt. She quickly got into the shower and scrubbed until her skin felt raw. She was mentally making a list of things to do. Firstly, she needed to make contact with her father who would be extremely worried. Second, she needed to somehow get the navigator off of her space ship and see if it's working. Third, she needed to set up her laboratory table. She was not happy with the way things started out. Her father would flip if she didn't make contact soon! She wished her ship hadn't landed so roughly; she was scared that her transmitter was broken. She wouldn't know until tomorrow though, there's no way she's going back to her ship to make contact tonight! Looking back, she still couldn't figure out what made all of her ships gadgets go hay wire... Was it this planet? Was she even on the right planet? Ugh! "Why do I always get into these situations?!" She shouted, stomping her wet foot, while turning off the shower. She dried off, got dressed, and reached for her hair brush. After brushing out her blue locks she glanced out the window, "huh, weird it looks like there's two moons…" She knew this planet was said to be weird and unpredictable, but two moons hardly seemed like a reason to be scared of it. She remembered when her and her father first decided to come.  
*flash back*  
"Dad we've researched it for months! And where's your sense of adventure? Who knows what we could find! Think of the resources and beings that could be there!"  
Her father looked apprehensive and thoughtful. He wasn't sure what drew his daughter to that planet, but usually her instincts were correct. He couldn't shake what he had heard about the planet though. "Bulma dear, I know it sounds very intriguing, but I've heard it could be dangerous! Many people don't return from their missions and lose radio connection once on the planet!"  
She thought long and hard about how to take precautions. I suppose we could take a crew and maybe even have a full sized ship waiting near the planet while a smaller ship goes to scope out the planet first. That could work!  
"What if we took a crew and took a full ship and kept it right outside the gravitational pull of the planet and then one person can take a single seated ship from the docking area and go in first!" She knew that her father wanted to go and that more than likely he would take the bait, which he did after adding a few more safety gadgets and plans. Within the month they were ready for take-off on another father, daughter adventure. Although her father didn't like it, Bulma had insisted on being the one to take the leap and land on the planet first. She was so excited.  
*end flash back*  
Well, with no way back to the ship tonight she couldn't contact her father. She hoped he would stick to their agreement. She told him not to come looking for her before the first day! Bulma wanted to have time to set up and figure things out before her father rushed in. Besides, she had her capsules that had enough resources to last her for a few months. She went to bedroom and laid down, thinking of all the possibilities this planet held for her.


	2. Blasted human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Vegeta's point of view. He may seem a little out of character in the chapters to come, but his circumstances in this story are different than his circumstances in the original story line so I think it's fair to say that he would be different, maybe a little more open minded and curious. However, I do try to keep him slightly grumpy because honestly it's part of his charm. The chapters get longer as the story continues, but the first two are rather short so I decided to post them on the same day. Enjoy!

He felt something... Something different. An energy that was coming to his planet. He relaxed his muscles and mind hoping to heighten his senses. He felt a small vibration... Like a crash of some sort! His eyes shot open and he took off in the direction that he had sensed it from. The air smelled the same to him, but he still had a ways to go before he reached the suspected crash area. He lowered his ki hoping to have the option of a surprise attack if any sort of threat were here. He smelled smoke and sensed a ki ... Pathetically low. "Hmm... That's low enough to be a rodent!" He thought. Then the ki of a solid 7 kicked up to a 9. It kept changing numbers between 7, 8, and 9. This is weird... He knew ki's only jumped around like that in times of distress. He finally saw what he had been looking for, a round ship of sorts! It made a crater in the ground and was smoking profusely. The ki he felt was close. He followed it, but it was not what he expected! A blue haired woman was running for her life from... Well from nothing!

He followed her, making sure she didn't notice him. He smirked "ugh a pathetic human! Let's see if she even makes it one night in this forest!" After watching her run and stumble over a vine, he heard her speak "the colors here are weird!" What? These colors aren't weird! He hovered a little closer still just watching her. He was so intrigued for some reason... She spoke again "thank kami for my capsules!" What is this blasted human talking about?! Who's kami? She fumbled around with a little silver box while her hair blew in the wind. What a weird color of hair! Certainly no saiyan!

He watched as she threw something onto the ground and a house popped up! What in the bloody hell?! He couldn't help but get a little closer. With darkness setting in, he felt comfortable landing on the ground and watching her inside her pop up home. She disappeared from the window almost immediately. He walked around to find another window, where he watched her wince at herself in the mirror. He saw her turn on a shower and instantly felt like he should look away while she striped down. With his back to the blue haired human he wondered, "why should I care if I spy?! This blasted human is on my planet!" Turning back around, he waited for her to come back into view. A few minutes later he heard her yell to herself. "Why is she talking to herself?!" He thought. When she came into view again she was in a towel about to get dressed and he couldn't help but stare at the way she moved and generally looked. He was so interested in her actions, but he wasn't sure why. He heard her comment about having two moons and chuckled to himself with a smirk. This pathetic human knows nothing about my planet! Why is she here? Alone? He knew he should return back to the castle, but he couldn't help it. He wanted to watch this fascinating blue haired woman.

When he saw her nestle into a bed he decided to settle up in one of the trees by her pop up house and watch her some more. His last thought as the night grew darker was "why would this woman come to planet Vegeta?!"


	3. The Nerve.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma has her first run in with the saiyan prince.

Bulma woke up feeling well rested, but slightly sore. "Huh! I wonder if the gravity is causing this soreness." She speculated. She stretched her body out and got dressed in her black tights and tactical yellow vest. It had many pockets with small tools and gadgets. She slipped on her boots and decided a quick breakfast was needed before a long day of salvaging parts from her ship. After eating eggs and toast, Bulma grabbed a book bag that she often used when in the field. It contained medical supplies, tools, and gadgets. She added a few waters and protein bars just to be safe.

When she got outside she realized that this planet really was beautiful. It's colors were so bright and she couldn't help but look around in awe. She finally headed off to find her ship. She was lost in thought about how to get the transmitter and other things she needed when the feeling of being watched hit her hard. She stopped and looked around, of course seeing nothing, but she continued on cautiously. The journey felt long and she knew the gravity was getting to her, so she took breaks every now and then. She finally got to the ship and stared at it, feeling kind of sick. Ugh! The parts are spread all over how am I supposed to carry these back to my house?! She immediately located the transmitter, not only would this tell her father she's alive, but it would also give exact coordinates to her location! It was a little bent up, but it seemed to be working. So she left the transmitter to do its job while she worked on gathering other important parts.

She was focused on removing her radio from the dash of the ship, losing track of time. She continued to work until she felt sweat dripping from her head. Giving out an exhausted sigh she sat back and drank some of her water and nibbled on a protein bar. She knew she had been at it for quite some time by how far the sun had moved. She got back to work. While trying to pull the radio out of the dash she felt it loosen and pulled even harder, grunting while straining, and finally it came loose! She flopped back and felt a bad sting on her arm and wrist. When she looked at her arm she saw a long slice that immediately filled with blood and spilled out. "Ugh!" She sighed in horror. She wasn't big on blood even though she could handle it, she just preferred not to. The ships twisted metal piece beside the radio must have been what sliced her! This cut was surprisingly bad. She pulled out her medical kit trying not to care that blood was all over her outfit. She grabbed the gauze trying to cover the cut, but her hand wasn't big enough. While struggling to hold the gauze in place a shadow appeared in front of her feet. She looked up to see a strange man standing there.

He looked angry, smirking at her with his arms crossed. "Who are you?!" She said confidently. He looked shocked for a moment, but then calmly said "I'm Vegeta, the saiyan prince. Who are you woman?" Huh, Vegeta... A prince?! Where did she hear that saiyan word before? "I'm Bulma, and usually I would love to chat, but I'm currently busy trying not to bleed to death!" She shot at him. His black hair was weird, it stuck straight up and back. His eyes were onyx and his body appeared tone. He seemed to smirk even more before saying "woman, that wound is nothing compared to the ones I get! Here!"

He squatted beside her and took the gauze. He looked very contemplative. I wonder what he's thinking? Bulma was really distracted by his touch. She didn't expect to see anyone. After wiping at her arm he grabbed her water bottle that had been left out and poured it on the wound. "Ow! You jerk how about some warning next time!" She snapped. He just chuckled and continued to wipe her wound. "You're going to need to close the wound. I can do it for you, but it will hurt a weak human like you, woman" she looked at him, catching the challenge in his voice. She was annoyed at him for calling her woman and weak. "What would you do?" She asked interested. "I would cauterize it." He smirked while looking into her eyes. "Just do it!" She snapped. She couldn't believe the nerve of this guy. She watched him lay his hand over her wound and felt a heat. She looked up at him and he was staring at her as if asking permission. She nodded and clamped her mouth shut. She didn't want to cry out although she couldn't help the gasp that pushed through her lips. The pain was quick and over as fast as it came, but she felt drained. She was a little shocked at the sight of some power source coming out of his hand, but thought of the Z gang back home. Then she noticed his tail swinging behind him and thought immediately of Goku. "Saiyan! I know what that is!" She shouted. Goku was saiyan! The world was spinning now. She looked down at her lap willing the spinning to stop, but all she saw was her blood and she passed out. The last thing she remembered was hearing a voice growl "woman!" Before fully going under.


	4. Piqued Interest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly Vegeta thinking about his feelings and how to deal with them. He is supposed to be struggling with himself so if he appears contradictory or wishy-washy it's him kind of fighting back and forth about how he likes Bulma, but he doesn't want to. Also the whole "Mating" thing is kind of like marriage to saiyan's, but there is a supernatural aspect to it that will be discussed later. Basically, mating is like a carnal need and once your instincts pick someone there's nothing you can do about it. I might post chapter 5 tonight as well, if not tonight then it will be posted tomorrow. Thanks for reading!

Ugh! Why are humans so weak! What a pathetic waste of time! He laid her unconscious head onto the ground. Her blue hair felt so soft as he pushed it out of the woman's face, wondering what her story was. He smirked as he thought about her fiery attitude. She had piqued his interest. She didn't seem nervous around him, which he liked. He was used to his people agreeing with him eagerly and wanting nothing more to please him. Something about a foreign woman not giving a damn about his wants or his title was titillating. She was shrouded in mystery as well, which only made her appear more exotic. He decided he couldn't leave her there. So he picked her light and weak body up to fly her to her pop up home.

Once he landed, he ducked through the door way and carried her to the bed he had seen her in this morning. holding her in one arm, he pushed the covers back with the other. He sat her down slowly and tucked the blankets around her. I wonder what saiyan she knows? Bulma... What a strange name. He thought back to what she was doing by her circular space ship, she might need those items. He flew to the seen. He gathered the radio, the little box she had messed with first, and then her book bag. He flew them to her house and set them in the front room. He didn't want to cauterize another wound for her because she went to get this junk tomorrow. Today it had taken her half the day just to find her ship and gather what she did... he couldn't imagine how bored he would be waiting for her to do it again tomorrow. He tried to pretend that him spying on her and sleeping in a tree wasn't odd by any means. 

He walked back to her bed, wondering if he should get her out of the bloody clothes. She might get freaked out waking up in blood covered clothes. Why do I even care?! He shook his head and forced himself to look away from the blue haired woman. He needed to distance himself from her and her delicious scent, although her scent was mingled with blood now, it was still alluring to him. So he went back to the tree he stayed in the night before and tried to meditate. He kept mulling his feelings over in his head "she's a stupid human! What's that blasted planet they come from? I can't even remember! What a weak race! Why do I feel connected to her?!" He tried to shake his thoughts out of his head, but all it did was shuffle them. A new thought entered his mind. What if he was so connected to her because he wanted to... mate her. He stood up in the tree, pacing on a branch with his arms crossed. His tail was swaying back and forth with frustration. If this was a mating issue he would never be able to rid himself of these feelings! His dad taught him about the saiyan mating process long ago. It was impossible to stop once in motion, the feelings of protectiveness, jealousy, and admiration would build until you bonded and shared the feelings. He looked to the pop up house again and exhaled animatedly. As much as he wanted to deny his carnal side and pretend he didn't find her interesting, he knew he had never felt this interested in someone before. It was chemical... it was hard to explain and understand. "Dammit." he said simply. He sat on the branch against the trunk of the tree. he smirked as he thought about her snapping at him. She was amusing... he'd give her that. Slowly, the prince fell asleep. 

He awoke just as the sun was beginning to rise. He stretched out and jumped down from his tree with ease, his tail acting as a counter weight. He looked in the window at the woman who was still asleep, but taking into account the discarded blankets and pillows he guessed she had flopped around throughout the night. So even in her sleep she caused problems! he smirked at that thought. He knew he was supposed to report any and all visitors to King Vegeta immediately, but he wasn't sure what the king, his father, would do with her. He couldn't help but feel slightly protective. He knew that if he told his dad that she was his mate, nothing bad would befall her. Saiyans respected the mating process. He didn't want to admit it quite yet though. He had found her... he should get to decide her fate in his own way at his own pace. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do with her yet, although he had a pretty good idea what his body wanted from her. He's not going home yet; He left on his own all the time. The king would think nothing of it, more than likely. He watched the blue haired woman stir and awake. He felt himself get a little excited at the thought of being able to talk to her again and felt disgusted at himself for it at the same time. Emotions were messy and made you weak! This blasted woman was already making his life more complicated!


	5. Arrogant Intruder.

Bulma awoke slowly with a pounding head and sore arm. She looked down to see her blood stained clothes and ran to the shower. Her cauterized arm burned when the water hit it so she made her shower quick. Getting dressed, images from yesterday hit her all at once! Onyx eyes, chiseled chest, crazy hair, and a rough deep voice. Where was this prince of saiyans? She looked around her house wondering where he could be. He definitely wasn't in here. Today she wore her hair pulled back, jeans, a tight white t-shirt, and a light brown jacket. She went outside wondering where Vegeta was. "Vegeta?" She called out. She wanted to thank him, she knew he must have carried her back. She looked around and called out once again. With no answer she went back inside to find her transmitter, radio, and bag. Sweet! I'll get started on this radio!

She moved the radio to the table and sat down with her tools. It was pretty busted up, but she figured she could get it working. She had wires and tools spread all over the table. It was silent except for the chirps of birds and calls of various creatures here and there. She was connecting two wires when she heard a voice "what are you doing, woman?" She gasped and jumped, dropping the very small wires. She turned to give a death glare to the intruder, her hand to her chest as if preventing her heart from bursting out "Don't sneak up on me like that, you jerk!" Vegeta looked amused as he casually walked over to the table. He watched her work on her radio and decided to sit down. "Do you even know what you're doing?" He asked. She rolled her eyes "of course I do! I'm a scientist!" She snapped.

She didn't like the way he seemed to look down on her. Arrogant bastard! He seemed amused at her anger "You have quite the attitude don't you, woman?" He stared at her face and she felt a slight blush coming, but she slapped her embarrassment away. I'm a professional! I don't care who this saiyan jerk thinks he is. She sighed loudly. She remembered that he did take care of her yesterday and felt bad, so she let her anger slip away. "You don't really seem to be a Prince Charming yourself! But thanks for helping me yesterday!" She smiled up at him and watched as his smirk grew. "Don't thank me woman, I only brought you back so you didn't get eaten. I wanted to know why you came to my planet!" He glared at her as she rolled her eyes at him yet again. "I wanted to see what resources were here! I also just love to go on adventures!" She smiled again. She thought she saw genuine interest in Vegeta's eyes, but it was gone almost as fast as it came. She wanted to know more about him. "So what do you do?" She looked at him expectantly and he seemed confused by her question. "I'm a saiyan warrior! I fight and train! I'm the prince of all saiyans!" He said this with pride. She couldn't help herself, she kept glancing at him. He was actually kind of… handsome. She blushed at the thought. She hadn't been with anyone since Yamcha. She continued working on her radio with Vegeta watching her every move. He asked questions occasionally and Bulma would answer animatedly. Vegeta appeared to be amused, but mostly his facial expression was stoic.

The night came more quickly than she thought. Bulma's hands were cramping and couldn't get her radio to work no matter what she did. It seemed to be broken beyond repair. She had given up completely on fixing it once Vegeta started telling her of the legendary saiyan. He talked about the immense power and the fighting spirit of his saiyan race and apparently there's a super saiyan, too. She was enjoying hearing his voice. She didn't want to believe that Vegeta was attractive, but he was. She noticed his jaw line and rough skin. Bulma wondered what all Vegeta had been through. Although she was interested in his stories about saiyans, she was more interested in how his lips formed different shapes while talking. His lips seem to be the only soft feature he has. Hmm, I wonder what it would feel like to kiss him?! I wonder what his skin feels like to touch. Bulma really wanted to touch him. She immediately blushed at the direction of her thoughts. She looked the prince in his eyes wanting to know more about him instead of his race.


	6. Secret place.

Vegeta was very pleased at the way the blue haired woman called out his name in the morning. "She's missing me already. Hmph" he thought with his smirk that turned into a slight smile. She called out again and he felt like answering her, but didn't. He didn't answer to anyone, especially a blasted human. He watched as she went inside and started working on something.

He couldn't help his curiosity, he had to know more. So he flew to her door and quietly entered. Vegeta was telling her about his saiyan history when he noticed this woman blushing. What in the world was she thinking? Right then the woman looked up into his eyes. He was shocked by the feeling her look gave him. What is this I feel? Her eyes were amazing. Bright and blue like water with the sun shining on it. He stopped talking completely and stared back into her eyes, noticing her breathing pick up. She glanced down at her hands on the table and then slowly took her jacket off. Vegeta couldn't help but notice her breasts straining against the material of her shirt. Her shirt was so tight that he could see the color of her bra through it. It's pink. He sucked in a deep breath trying not to focus on what her skin would feel like to touch.

What is wrong with me?! He couldn't believe he was thinking these things, especially about a blasted human! He tore his eyes away from her hoping he could control this feeling in his groin. Bulma looked at him and reached her hand out to him resting it on his elbow. "Are you okay?" the concern in her eyes confused him. Why was she acting concerned? He searched her eyes only to find sincerity. His heart tightened a bit. What was she doing to him? "I'm fine, woman!" he barked. She looked a little hurt, making him fell a little guilty. Maybe he could show her around... he could show her his thinking spot. Should he take her there? He could use some fresh air. Finally he decided he would take her.

"Do you wish to see more of this planet?" he asked. Bulma looked shocked and excited. "Yes! That would be awesome!" her excitement made him feel a certain way. What was this emotion? He grabbed her hand and she eagerly accepted it. He took her outside into the night and asked her "Do you trust me?" she seemed thoughtful and replied "Absolutely not! I don't care if you're a prince, I barely- HEY! What is this – WOAH!" He didn't wait for her to finish, he scooped her into his arms and rose into the air above the trees and into the sky. He smirked as she grabbed at him, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. He held her around her waist and had to admit… he liked her body pressed against his.

"Get ready... Here we go" and he took off. She smashed her face into his neck as the wind whipped around them at high speed. He tried to pretend that he didn't enjoy her warm face on his bare neck skin. When he would dip or dive, she would squeak with surprise and the sound made him chuckle. He found himself doing things just to get a rise out of her. If he flipped them around she would squeeze herself to him so tight, he thought she would cut off his air. His favorite thing she did was spew a string of threats at him when he pretended to let her go a little. He had laughed loudly at that. Finally, the mountains came into view. They looked white with a tent of blue at this time of night. The two moons were out, casting silver and blue light all over the land. He slowly landed on his mountain, not wanting to let go of Bulma yet. He felt like bringing this woman here made her his somehow. He didn't know why he was so interested in her, but he didn't want to think about it. He set her down gently and she gasped while taking it all in. "This is beautiful!" she exclaimed. He watched her facial expressions as she looked around. She appeared happy. She finally looked into his face "What is this place?" He maintained his smirk and replied "Where I come to think."

He sat down on the edge of the mountain, letting his legs hang off the side, and took a deep breath. The mountain air always made him feel in control. He quickly became caught up in his thoughts. This woman, she clearly had a nice upbringing. She was also smart, but she could probably never understand what he went through. Now that Frieza was gone and he had been home for a while he could look back and see that he had changed. His goals of achieving power would always be there, but while on Frieza's ship he couldn't let up or relax. It was a constant battle to live. He was forced to kill or be killed and he would never forget it. He was told feelings made you weak, but he felt strong. When he looked at her a good feeling spread through him. He couldn't ignore that. He got off of Frieza's ship telling himself he would never fear anything again. So why fear having feelings?

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a small hand on his shoulder. He looked over to see Bulma using him as support to sit beside him. She looked so nervous! He smirked at her as she cautiously inched her feet towards the edge of the mountain, she grabbed his arm and he let her. "You better not let me fall!" she snapped as she sat beside him, basically on him how close she was. He suppressed a laugh and allowed her to lean into him, her hands gripping his arm "Just relax, woman." Her presence felt… nice... even when she was glaring at him. "If I fell from here I would die, unlike you, Mr. saiyan. It's a natural human instinct to have a sense of self preservation." he smirked at her and rolled his eyes dramatically "Okay, I won't let you die." she smiled "Thank you." Vegeta couldn't wipe the smirk/slight smile from his face. He looked down at the wide expanse of land, moon light illuminating the tips of trees and asked "Where do you come from woman?" she looked up from the scenery "I'm from planet earth. I'm actually quite important there. I run a place called Capsule Corporation with my father. We're both scientist. I am the heiress to the company." Vegeta nodded signaling he was listening and she added "My work is actually what brought me here. We wanted to dabble more in space exploration, hoping to find new resources for earth... planet earth is beautiful, but your planet does give it a run for it's money." he smirked as he watched her eyes look around them. "My planets name is Planet Vegeta. My father is king Vegeta. I am the Prince Vegeta who will become king. Most of my time is spent preparing for kinghood, battles, and to become super saiyan." Bulma looked into his face smiling "I can see it... you look like a king." he smirked at her and she added "Don't let it go to your head, it's big enough." she laughed after that and he watched her. Her pink lips sliding open over her big white smile while giggles escaped. He found himself smiling and replied "My head is the perfect sized saiyan head, I'll have you know." he hmphed and looked into the air for added affect and it worked she giggled some more. 

After the giggles died down a comfortable silence took place. He felt like they didn't need words and that being around her was chemical. Her small hands were still gripping his arm and her breath was against his shoulder. It didn't make him nervous... it actually made him feel collected and calm. He could easily relax into a peaceful sleep. He decided to lay on his back while leaving his legs dangling over the edge. Bulma whimpered when he adjusted turning around "Don't move so fast you'll make me fall!" he chuckled at her and grabbed her pulling her to lay beside him. "Woman, you talk too much!" She laid back onto his arm and looked at him. Vegeta looked down into her big blue eyes and for the first time in a long time he felt like he was going to be okay.


	7. Little Moments.

Bulma was thrilled about her current situation. It seemed that all the issues and worries she had evaporated into nothing as she laid on Vegeta's arm. Looking at him, she could tell he had a rough start. She wouldn't pretend to know anything she didn't. Her instincts told her that he went through a lot. As she looked into his onyx eyes she felt the need to support him. She let him stare at her for what felt like an eternity. It's like they were conversing without words. No one had ever made eye contact with her for this long. Eventually, she shivered from the cold, breaking the eye contact to her dismay. When Vegeta looked at her... it gave her this feeling like he could see past her title and name. "Should I take you home, woman?" she quickly said "No! I'm good here." and Vegeta looked happy about that. So instead of taking her home he took the arm that was under her neck and wrapped it tighter around her, pulling her closer. He flared his ki slightly to warm her. She didn't know he could be sweet. She wanted to thank him, but she figured that would only annoy him. Bulma inhaled deeply, Vegeta's scent filling her nose. He seemed so rough around the edges, but here they were basically cuddling. She smiled to herself as she felt her stomach quiver. Vegeta awoke feelings in her that she didn't know she had and she barely knew him. His warmth, smell, and voice it all called to her in a way she had never felt. Somehow she was connected to him. When he chuckled earlier it nearly gave her heart palpitations. She couldn't really understand her feelings for him, but she knew they were deep rooted and unexplainable. People would think she was crazy for feeling this way so soon, but being here on this mountain under the moons with Vegeta made sense to her. it felt right and pure. They hadn't talked about becoming a couple, but Bulma knew within herself that something was happening between them and she wasn't about to question it. That night, she fell asleep with Vegeta, forgetting everything outside of them. 

When she awoke the next morning she looked over to see the one and only saiyan prince holding her and sleeping peacefully. He looks so serene in his sleep. She stared at him wondering how she got the pleasure of seeing him in this vulnerable state. Thank kami for Vegeta she thought. She reached up lightly tracing his facial features. So smooth and warm. She worked her way down to his chest and traced the battle scars that were showing. The joy she felt from simply looking at this man could never be described or replaced. She eventually made her way up to his hair. As she played with his hair Vegeta growled and twisted so he was on top of her, his face inches from hers "Woman, what are you doing?" he asked. She blushed, not wanting to admit that she was tenderly caressing him. He smirked at her and pulled them both up into a standing position. Little did Bulma know, he had been awake shortly after she started her touching, but he enjoyed it too much to let her stop. "Hungry?" Vegeta asked. She nodded "Yeah, I can cook something at the capsule house." Vegeta shook his head "No need we can just grab some food around here." He flew off, leaving Bulma on the top of his thinking mountain. She watched as he disappeared and she sighed with a smile. She inched to the edge and looked down at the valley beneath. The rising sun lit up all the trees and a lake. She could see little creatures roaming around and heard numerous birds chirping their songs.  
It was rare that she just relaxed in nature and appreciated the beauty around her. Light foot steps sounded behind her, Vegeta was back with breakfast. He gave her various fruits that she had never seen before. He showed her how to eat them and which parts to discard. Shortly after they finished, he flew her down to a fresh water spring in the valley by the mountain. 

As they approached, little creatures scurried away. Vegeta immediately leaned over scooping some water into his hand and drinking. Bulma kneeled down beside him, about to do the same when he scooped water up again and held out his hand to her. She looked at him with a smile and closed her eyes to take a sip, when water splashed her face. She squeaked with surprise and jumped up "You rotten saiyan!" she snapped playfully. She shoved at Vegeta, causing him to lose his balance and fall towards the water, but not before he grabbed her hand. She yelled out as he dragged her in with him. The water was cold, but refreshing. She resurfaced, laughing and looked over to Vegeta whose hair was barely affected by the water. He was smirking and taking his boots off, dumping the water out of them and tossing them to the grass. They floated around, talking about random things that crossed their minds. They had settled into another comfortable silence when Bulma felt something bite at her back. She screeched with fear and jolted upright as a black shadow swam away. Vegeta laughed at her and she looked around in fear. "Shut up! It scared me!" she shouted. He smirked "Yeah, that was evident when you screamed." He made his way towards the land and Bulma started to swim toward him. "Wait for me!" he chuckled at her desperation, but he did slow down a little. They got to dry land and rung out their clothes, Bulma trying not to stare hungrily at Vegeta's muscular torso.

Vegeta looked at Bulma "Shall I take you to the pop up house?" Bulma thought of her father and nodded "I do have work to do…" she didn't want this to end. Vegeta nodded and grabbed her around her hips, rocketing into the air. She held him tightly as the wind dried them. She loved the way he encircled her hips and she really didn't want him to leave or stop flying with her. Vegeta did some flips as they flew, she laughed out as the planet spun around her. Bulma had noticed that Vegeta's tail was wrapped around her waist. She smiled, liking the idea of him wanting her and being protective of her. They reached their destination shortly after. They landed and Vegeta slowly let her go. She hesitated a moment before going to walk into the house, but before she could, vegeta grabbed her again wrapping his tail around her waist securely while pushing her behind him. "Hold on! I sense ki, two people it seems."


	8. Time Bomb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! hope you're all enjoying my story! Bulma and Vegeta are getting closer and closer so it seems it's only a matter of time before they get intimate! :) I try to make Vegeta seem hesitant, but he is starting to come to grips with his feelings. He is hesitant because this is all new to him and he doesn't want to rush it. So I try to portray that he knows the mating process is happening, but by the same token he's nervous about it. As always enjoy and feel free to give feedback and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading.

Everything inside Vegeta tightened at the possible threat. He didn't recognize this ki and it was almost as strong as his! He smelled the air, definitely saiyan and something else… He heard a crash and then voices. Bulma heard them too "Where is she? She was fixing her radio I wonder what happened?" As Vegeta listened closer he felt Bulma trying to run to the sound… "Woman, can't you hold still?!" she shifted and looked at him "It's my father!" she explained. He released her, following close behind her. She busted open the door and yelled "Daddy! Goku! When did you get here?!" bulma ran up hugging both of them. Vegeta watched and his anger flared when she hugged the one called Goku. Was she mated with someone already? Surely she wasn't… right? He couldn't control the anger he felt.

He balled his fist waiting for her to explain herself, but she didn't. She turned and grabbed Vegeta's hand "Dad, this is Vegeta! Vegeta this is my dad!" Her father seemed shocked as he reached out his hand, Vegeta wasn't sure what to do, but Bulma quickly explained the meaning and talked about the custom of shaking hands on earth. He had heard of it, but no one ever tried to shake his hand… he was a prince! Have these humans no respect?! Bulma went on to introduce Goku. "Goku, this is Vegeta and Vegeta, this is Goku! My best friend!" Vegeta shook both their hands not knowing what to think about the title of "best friend". Was that a way of saying mate on earth? Vegeta wrapped his tail around Bulma's waist protectively and also to stake a claim. He would happily kill this Goku if he touched Bulma again. He hated how possessive he was being, but his instincts were running rampant. 

Goku spoke first "Wow Vegeta your power level is amazing! Wanna spar some time?!" Vegeta was taken back by this and shrugged "Perhaps, if I have the time." Was all he replied. He didn't want Goku to know his fighting technique in case he needed to fight him for Bulma, but a spar did sound appealing. Bulma went on to explain that Vegeta is a saiyan and how promising she thought the planet looked. Her father, noticing Vegeta's tail around his daughter's waist, asked "So how did you two meet?" "Well, Vegeta saved me actually! I cut my self pretty bad and the gravity on this planet was really getting to me, so he fixed my cut then carried me home!". Vegeta couldn't help but roll his eyes at Bulma for saying he "saved" her. Her father then started asking about her radio and something called a transmitter that Vegeta was positive Frieza's ships had also had. He tuned out their science talk and focused on Goku.

For some reason he seemed to look familiar… definitely saiyan… he looked just like Raditz! I wonder if he knew what he was. "Where is your tail?" Goku looked right at Vegeta and scratched the back of his head "uhm, actually mine got ripped off after I destroyed my home town." He explained. Vegeta winced at him "Ripped off! So much power lies in the tail!" Goku shrugged with a smile "Apparently I was a monster when I transformed so it had to be done." Vegeta felt slightly ill at the thought of losing his tail. How could this imbecile stand here so calmly and talk about such a thing?! Vegeta wondered why Goku was even here in the first place. "Bulma, do you have any food?" Goku asked. Bulma laughed "Of course you would bring up food. I'll make the saiyans their dinner." Vegeta was relieved. He was hungry. While Bulma started getting the ingredients out of her fridge Goku said "Don't burn it this time!" Bulma walked straight over and wacked him on the arm. Vegeta didn't like that Goku and she touched so casually. It was really starting to irk him. He wanted to take her away from here and be alone again. Bulma looked at Vegeta for a moment, appearing thoughtful "Hey Goku, how's Chichi, your wife?" Wife? Huh. Isn't that what a mate is? "She's good I guess, she wasn't happy about me leaving her with Gohan." This idiot was always scratching his head and laughing! Vegeta couldn't lie, he was happy Bulma had brought up Goku's mate.

He relaxed a little and no longer viewed Goku as an immediate threat. Dinner was done and Vegeta dug in. He and Goku ate at the same pace. He didn't know why but he felt like Goku was hiding his power level. Bulma, Goku, and Dr. Brief were chatting when one conversation caught his attention. "Remember when you trained with Master Roshi? Haha you only ended up using those techniques to keep him from touching you!" Goku laughed while reminiscing. "Uh that gross old man!" Bulma rolled her eyes as she answered. "You trained?!" Vegeta asked. This woman trained her ki? "Yeah only a little though." She answered. Vegeta smirked to himself, perhaps there's hope for her yet. When all the food was gone Bulma grabbed the plates and cleaned up. Goku sat up straighter suddenly remembering something "Bulma, Yamcha wanted me to bring you back, he says he misses you." Bulma sighed heavily with what… annoyance? Who was this blasted Yamcha!? His anger was growing along with his confusion. Why did he care so much? Bulma looked at Goku "Yamcha and I are finished! He knows that. He cheated on me all the time and he's just not what I want anymore. Plus when I go back, it won't be for him." Wait so she had wanted him before?! Ah! This infuriating woman! He wanted to kill this Yamcha, not only had he been with his woman, but he also cheated on her. "This is why I hate human men" he thought. They can't do anything right! And what the hell does she mean 'when she goes back'?! she didn't want to stay here with him?! he shook his head, wanting to rid himself of these obsessive thoughts. 

He wanted to be alone with Bulma, but he didn't want to admit it out loud. He had never fidgeted in his life, but he was really starting to feel antsy. Finally though, after a little more talking and debating with her father Bulma hinted at wanting to explore with Vegeta. Although he didn't know why, he felt full when she said his name. "I need to take her to my kingdom" Vegeta thought. He needed her to see what this world could offer, she won't want to leave if she sees his castle, right? He didn't want her to leave. Maybe she could set up her own lab here... surely she didn't have to go back to earth. He hated himself for thinking of ways to get her to stay, but he couldn't help himself. Sensing Bulma and Vegeta's mood, Goku and Dr. Brief quickly set up their own capsule houses and went to settle in even though it wasn't late. The tension rolling off of Vegeta was probably palpable. 

Vegeta was standing arms crossed when he felt Bulma's small arms come up and wrap around him from behind, he wanted to pull away; he wanted to hug her back, but mostly he never wanted anything to happen to her. He was so confused by his feelings that he stayed completely still. She giggled at him and walked around in front of him "you're so tense" she commented. He glared at her "Who is this Yamcha pest I heard about?!" she shuttered and looked up at him "My ex-boyfriend." He wanted to hunt him down immediately. No one touched Bulma, no one but him! he internally rolled his eyes at himself for thinking these things. "So you don't have a mate?" she laughed at the way he said mate "No Vegeta I don't". He felt more relieved, although still bothered. He hasn't trained in a few days and he needed to blow off steam, not to mention, he didn't like how close that Goku guy was to his own power level. 

"I want to show you my kingdom" he stated matter of fact. Maybe if she saw civilization it would encourage her to stay? So far she had only seen the wilderness. She smiled wide and immediately agreed “I’d love to see where you come from.” he smirked “You should feel honored to be allowed in the kingdom. It’s not easy to get in.” she winked “Guess it’s a good thing I have you, my prince.” She laughed lightly, doing a curtsy. He rolled his eyes at her and they walked out of her capsule house. He grabbed her hand and pulled her against his chest, one arm wrapping around her waist, followed by his tail. She looked down at his fluffy appendage and touched it. He sucked in a quiet breath. She didn’t realize this, but touching another saiyan’s tail was something you did in battle or to be intimate. He knew she didn’t realize this, but it didn’t stop his groin from heating up. She smiled up at him “It’s so soft.” She stated boldly. His cheeks reddened as he spoke “Woman, that’s a very intimate action to a saiyan…” Bulma looked perplexed “Really? How so?” her curious eyes locked with his. “It just… it just is, okay?! It gives us certain feelings…” he had trouble forcing himself to say the words. Her eyes widened for a second before she laughed lightly “Oh, I’m sorry… I just wanted to touch it.” He looked away from her, even her saying that made his stomach flip. Without another word, he lifted them into the air. 

As they flew, Vegeta was hyper sensitive to every movement Bulma made. Her petting his tail really did a number on him. He had liked the sensation it gave him, but it made it that much harder to control himself with her. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold off on mating… he hated to admit it, but he figured it would happen soon. He could feel Bulma nuzzling his neck, taking in his scent, and holding on tighter than she needed to. He figured she was feeling it too. The chemical pheromones released during a saiyan’s mating process were strong, they affect the saiyan’s significant other, too. She was probably struggling to keep her composure as well. Basically, they were a time bomb. That thought both excited him and worried him. They landed right at the front gates of his kingdom and he looked down at her "Are you ready?" he asked "As I'll ever be" she replied. With that he took her inside to share his world with her.


	9. Chapter 9

She couldn't believe her eyes. The doors that led to Vegeta's kingdom were massive. They made a loud scraping noise as they opened and she doubted that she was strong enough to push them open. Vegeta kept a tight grip on her hand and she was thankful for it. Behind the doors were tons of people and houses lined up along a brick street. Although old, the kingdom looked beautiful. You could tell that its design took skilled hands. There were no cars, no traffic lights, no radios, and she didn't think there would be any television, although there was electricity. The only noise was the sound of people talking animatedly. She heard laughing, fighting, and singing all together. For whatever reason, her heart was filled with appreciation. 

She wondered if Vegeta ever brought another woman here? He seemed closed off… was that an act? Maybe he plays hard to get? Hmm, she didn't think so. As the people saw Vegeta, they took a knee and said "my prince" he would nod his head at groups of people at a time. She let go of his hand and wrapped both her hands around his arm. She was nervous. She didn't think he was lying about the whole "I'm a prince" thing, but seeing it in person was something completely different than hearing him call himself one. As they walked through the huge kingdom, her legs were getting tired and had not yet fully adapted to the gravity. Vegeta must have noticed her fatigue, because he picked her up and flew. This show of affection earned them smiles and some women covered their mouths with their hands as if they were over joyed.

They seemed to really love their prince and seemed genuinely happy that he had brought a woman into town and was now flying off with her. Bulma's hands automatically went around his neck. She breathed him in again, wishing they could have some alone time. She couldn't believe how attracted to him she was. They reached a castle. It was so enormous. It was bigger than the Capsule Corporation compound that employed thousands of people. He landed right in front of the castle doors where he nodded at the guards. Bulma noticed that Vegeta's tail was wrapped around her and she realized that she was growing accustomed to it. The first thing she noticed when the doors opened was how tall the room was. "Who would need this much space?" she thought and then five or six saiyans flew over them all calling out to Vegeta with respect and he nodded back.

So many people were in this castle. There appeared to be school, a medical wing, a nursey, and gyms for training. She was very interested in the schooling and medical wing; She knew she would be able to improve the saiyans education and medical treatment centers. The idea of a new project got her blood flowing with excitement. Perhaps she could offer her expertise in certain areas. All the employees wore an outfit that was similar to Vegeta's except his was brighter and had some extra markings. The colors were blue, gold, and white. She was over whelmed with the grandiose of the castle. Vegeta would explain what something was or who someone was every now and again if he deemed it important. This castle seemed to be the center of the kingdom.

They arrived at a spiral stair case that was right in the middle of a huge circular room. She looked straight up to see a huge glass roof that was stained glass. The sun streamed into the castle in swirls of colors. It was so breathtaking. Bulma looked at the stairs with dread in her stomach. The gravity was really getting to her. Vegeta again picked her up and flew right up the middle of the spiraled stair case. Finally he stopped at the top floor which she guessed to be the 20th floor. He landed, but kept her in his arms carrying her to his room. It was huge with sturdy oak double doors.

Guards, that stood on both sides of the doors, bowed as they let us in. Once inside Vegeta set her down gently and waited for her to take it all in. All Bulma could do was look around wide eyed at the marble floor and columns. The ceiling was painted magnificently. Every little detail took her breath away. The center of Vegeta's room was circular and had a square room going out to each side. In the center circle there was a round couch and tables adorned with fruit baskets and cool looking trinkets. To the right was his bedroom with dressers, mirrors, a walk in closet, and a door that she assumed was a bathroom.

Directly in front of her was a big balcony that had seating and a fire place. To her left was an open area with a big mat and a wall length mirror with training equipment. She couldn't believe how big his room was, but then again he was a prince. She smiled at him "This is amazing Vegeta" he gave her his usual smirk.

The sun was starting to set. The sky looked more pink and orange than usual and it was quite romantic. Vegeta excused himself to use the restroom so she decided to check out the balcony. It was breezy out tonight and the air smelled so fresh. Wind gently fluffed her hair as she looked out at Vegeta's kingdom. She was up so high that all the saiyans on the ground looked like small dots. After a few moments, big muscular arms placed themselves around her and she smiled while leaning back into him. She broke the silence and asked "Why did you decide to bring me here?" Vegeta thought for a moment and answered "I wanted to share my world with you". Bulma squeezed his hands that were on her stomach, desire was building within her. "I want to know more about you" she said. He seemed nervous, Bulma noted. "What would you like to know?" he asked. "Why you are the person you are; whatever you're willing to share" she answered.

She watched as he thought about what he would tell her. "Okay, but we should sit down, my story will take a while and I know the gravity exhausts you." She felt excited! She was anxious to know him. He led her to the couch and they sat together. Vegeta kept opening and closing his mouth, she assumed he didn't know what to tell her. It was clear he didn't do this often. She looked at him and said "Vegeta, you don't have to force yourself, it's okay. I understand if you don't want to talk about the past." she suspected that he did, in fact, have a dark past like she thought. She didn't want to pressure him into talking to her. Although he seemed insanely strong and callous, she could see that mentally he was fragile. Every part of her being wanted to be supportive. 

After looking at her for a few moments he began "Well, I was born here and I only had my father, my mother died when I was a baby. We were at war with the tuffles that also inhabited this planet and what they lacked in physical strength they made up for with their intelligence. My father was desperate and tried to strike a deal with a powerful alien named Frieza. He is an intergalactic ruler of planets. Basically, Frieza promised to wipe out the tuffles if my father gave him warriors to help him with his duties. They agreed and I along with a few others deemed strong were traded to Frieza. I was six years old and lived on that ship under frieza's command for nine years until I finally got away. Even though we saiyans kept our end of the bargain, he blew up planet Vegeta anyways, breaking his word with my father. Frieza is the most evil being I have ever encountered."

Bulma was shocked but tried to stay calm and asked "What did Frieza make you do?" he hesitated, but eventually answered "He would find a planet he wanted to sell or build on… he would send us in groups to rid of the inhabitants, while encouraging us to find slaves as well". Bulma felt sick in the pit of her stomach. She then asked "How did you manage to get away from him?" he cleared his throat and continued "Sometimes Frieza would let us come up with our own ideas of places to go if he found it interesting. So I claimed that planet Namek may or may not have a weapon that could be used against Frieda. He quickly commanded that I go, kill them all and find this weapon immediately. He sent only me on this mission, testing my abilities, luckily. I knew that was my only chance. So I gathered the dragon balls as fast as possible, telling the villagers that I was using them to go against Frieza, they happily helped me. Once I gathered them a small boy named Dende had to communicate with the dragon Porunga, because he only understands Namekian or there's some kind of password you need to summon him, although I'm not positive which it is. My first wish was to bring planet Vegeta back, my second was to revive all the saiyans that Frieza murdered, and my third was that Frieza would go back to where he came from. There's no honor in wishing death to your enemy, but I knew I wasn't ready to face him then. So I bought myself time and hoped he would be gone long enough for me to fully attain my saiyan strength. However, once I get my strength where I want it to be, I will kill him." Bulma watched as emotions played across his face during his story in awe of his bravery and strength. She couldn't imagine living with such a gruesome being.

"Then I came back home on a Namekian ship so no one could track my where a bouts, because I knew Frieza's ships had trackers. Now here I am a few years later, training and working towards being a king." Bulma had to ask "How did you find out about the Namekian dragon balls?" he looked down at his hands and answered "When I was raiding another planet I heard a boy talking to his mom about it. He kept telling her that he would just wish their family back. I asked him about it and spared his life in return for the information." Bulma nodded and watched as Vegeta stared off, probably recalling horrid memories all because she asked him to. "I'm happy you got away and I can't wait for you to kill him." Vegeta's head snapped up and looked at her. She felt like he needed someone to be on his side. Someone to feel his pain, anger, and support his mission. She could do that for him. Frieza was a heartless monster who would inevitably destroy the galaxy, why not get rid of him as soon as possible? No she's normally an advocate of death, however, in this situation it seemed to be the only option. She trusted Vegeta. 

Bulma was intrigued by Vegeta's story, but mostly she was relieved that he was sitting here now with her. She had such an easy upbringing while this man at a young age was forced to kill and watch his entire planet explode. She started to feel pity, but slapped it down. He wouldn't want her pity. She liked who Vegeta was and even though it sucked that he had to endure what he did it's what made him the man he is. She climbed onto his lap and hugged him hard, one hand in his hair. "Woman, what are you doing?" he asked quietly. Bulma answered without loosening her grip "I'm hugging you." She felt his hands wrap around her and pull her close. She smiled and vowed that she would give him the unconditional love he always deserved and never received.


	10. Bound to You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Just a heads up, there is a lemon in this chapter. They are taking their relationship to the next stage! As always feel free to give feedback and enjoy! :)

He couldn't believe he just told her all of that. He was shocked that he had said so much when he only meant to give a little information. What was more shocking was the weight that seemed to be lifted off of his chest after getting it all out. Now Bulma was straddling him and hugging him tight. For the first time he felt cared for. He knew Bulma was sincere and he finally relaxed and leaned into her hug and what's more he hugged her back. She started rubbing his back in a soothing manner and it felt heavenly.

His tail whipped happily beside them until it decided to wrap itself around her thigh. His body just reacted to her and he knew there was no point in fighting it. He took in her scent and listened to her heart beat, allowing it to tease his carnal desires. Eventually he moved his head from her chest and looked up at her face, she smiled down at him, making him feel warm. He slowly reached up to rub his nose on hers while maintaining eye contact. It was more intimate than he thought it would be and his blood started pumping faster. He could feel Bulma's pulse pick up as she looked at him. Slowly Vegeta rubbed his hand from her back to her neck and kissed her.

It was a tender peck and they pulled back just a fraction to look at each other, and that's when he knew he couldn't wait any longer. Apparently, Bulma couldn't either because she grabbed his head and pulled his mouth to hers again. Her hands were in his hair, tugging lightly. He had one hand on the small of her back and the other hand on the side of her head while their tongues rubbed back and forth. Her taste was magnificent! She moaned into his mouth as she rubbed her hands all over him, feeling every muscle. He groaned as she explored him. His tail wrapped around her stomach while his hands rubbed down to her glorious ass. 

He squeezed her with both hands groaning with desire as he did. He started kissing a trail from the side of her mouth to her neck and shoulder then down onto her cleavage, when Bulma started slowly rotating her hips on his lab. He was so hard he thought his pants might rip! Her moans and touches were making him crazy with desire. He grinded back against her, finding the friction that felt oh so good. Her robust breasts were in his hands, Bulma threw her head back with sighs of appreciation as he worked her breasts over. He was going to make her his, no questions asked. 

Vegeta stood up, carrying Bulma by her ass, over to his huge bed. Her legs were locked around his waist as she kissed and nibbled at his neck. Vegeta lowered them onto the bed and he paused, while hovering over her, he asked "Are you sure about this?" She didn't have to think about it "Yes." she breathed. He started kissing her again and rubbing his hips against her creating more friction. He kissed her neck again while saying "I want to mate with you, but we would have to make the bond… is that what you want Bulma?" She realized this was one of the first times he said her actual name. She didn't know why, but something inside her seemed to understand what he meant by 'bond'. "Yes, I only want you." she stared into his onyx eyes, getting lost in them. Vegeta internally groaned at hearing her words, it was like adding fuel to a roaring fire.

They quickly undressed each other, for a second staring at one another in awe. Vegeta caressed every part of her, kissing and sucking at her neck and then moving to her breasts. She threw her head back as he harassed her breasts with his mouth. His tail slid up and down her body, tickling her skin in such a pleasant way. He slowly moved one of his hands down to her sensitive clit, rubbing it with his palm causing her to whimper out in pleasure. He could smell her sweet arousal and easily inserted two fingers in her.

She cried out grabbing onto his back, he fingered her hard, hitting a spot she didn't know she had. He could feel her quickening and he continued his administrations, staring at her face darkly. He watched as she came undone, bucking against his hand. He smirked, liking that he just seemed to understand her body. Bulma bit her lip and looked longingly into Vegeta's eyes, he lined himself up and slid into her. She called his name loudly and he growled in response, his animalistic side revealing itself. He built up his speed slowly, groping her breasts then sliding his hands down to her ass again. He couldn't get enough! He was overwhelmed with Bulma. The smell of her sweet arousal, her cries of pleasure, her hands touching him, and watching her tits bounce while he slid in and out. He felt her hand caress his tail, his eyes widened with surprise and a tingling sensation shot throughout his body. He watched as his tail traced in between her breasts and her hand rubbed it gently. It sent his animalistic side into overdrive!

He sat up, pulling her on top of his lap. He lifted her up and slammed her back down onto him repeatedly. She cried out his name in pleasure pulling at his hair. He felt his incisors tingle and grow in size as he smelled her neck. He wanted to make the bond; he couldn't hold off any longer, she was his! He opened his mouth and bit her neck, blood trickled out as his sharp teeth sank in. Bulma squeezed him close, sighing in pain and pleasure all at once. They felt their emotions slip into each other. It was pure euphoria. Their bodies were in unison; sharing their breath, pulse, and feelings. Her overwhelmed body quickened around him and she screamed out his name. He released, pouring all of himself into her while groaning her name. They sat there, Bulma in his lap with their heads pressed together, panting and staring each other in the eyes. Vegeta had never desired a mate. When his father first told him of saiyan mating, he found it repulsive. But here he sat, holding a human woman and he knew he would move heaven and earth to protect her. As he looked into the depths of her blue eyes he saw all her secrets and she saw all his. Nothing was hidden. She was permanently marked by him and bound to him, just as he was permanently bound to her.   
They were now one.


	11. Validation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers! So this chapter has some more lemon action. Now that they are 'bonded' they can feel each others feelings and they can think thoughts and direct it to one another so they can actually converse in a telepathic fashion. when text has brackets, by bracket I mean these [ ], around it that means they're thinking it to each other. Sorry for updating late today! I had a busy day and I'm just settling in. I hope you enjoy the chapter and again feel free to let me know your thoughts/ feelings and thank you for reading!

Time had stopped for her and Vegeta. They laid, curled together, seeing each other clearly for the first time. They were experiencing each other's lives from their first memories up until this moment. Bulma shuttered as she saw Vegeta's baggage. He had spared her the gory details, but now here they were. Bile rose in her throat as she saw what he went through. she felt him hold her more tightly, sensing her emotional turmoil. It was gruesome and unimaginable. She knew Vegeta must be seeing her past as well. He would smirk, chuckle, frown, growl, and look perplexed. Their emotions shuffled for awhile before Bulma's head cleared. She and Vegeta stared into each others eyes. Both of them had gone through struggles and they were now equal halves that together made a better whole. Her tears spilled over as she felt her love growing to the point of pain. Her heart felt as though it was being stretched out for Vegeta. He wiped away her tears and pulled her into his chest.

She sensed that he felt the same way she did. His tail wrapped around her thigh, calming her significantly. She realized that Vegeta's touch had a big impact on her emotions. She was contemplating why it felt significantly different when his voice sounded in her head. [It's the bond.] She snapped her head up and asked aloud "The bond?" he nodded and again she heard his voice in her head, but his lips didn't move [It allows saiyans to feel and communicate things privately with their mate.] She looked at him wide eyed wondering how the saiyan race had telepathy, but wasn't very advanced technologically. He smirked at her and thought [I can hear you.] She tried to look apologetic and he pulled her onto his chest as he rolled to his back [Maybe you could help our race advance.] She looked up at him, thinking [our race?] he nodded [You're mated with the prince of all saiyans. Once you're mated with a fellow saiyan you're in, no questions asked.] she nodded and started thinking about all the things she could build for them. he shook his head in disbelief as he thought [The way your brain works is baffling.] She smirked and thought [What do you mean?] he looked at her as he struggled to find the words. she smiled as she could feel what he meant [It's the brain of a genius.] she thought to him. He nodded in agreement [I know.] she smiled as warmth filled her stomach. She didn't expect him to validate her intelligence, even though it was true. He pushed her hair back revealing her neck. She could sense his arousal and sat up on top of him. 

Her neck is what caught his attention. She rubbed her hand over it, feeling the bite mark. She assumed she would be grossed out, but she wasn't. However, the bite was tender and sore. She felt Vegeta harden beneath her and she smiled darkly. Before she knew it, she was flipped onto her back, Vegeta hovering over her. He lightly dragged his lips over the bite, causing her to sigh. To her surprise it felt nice. He rubbed a hand down her stomach and back up, very lightly. As he teased her skin, his lips started to kiss her bite and she moaned, not understanding why it felt so good. The sensation it was sending through her was intoxicating. He rubbed his hand to her chest, groping slowly, while starting to lick and kiss her bite mark. She cried out louder now, losing control of herself. What was happening?! Vegeta growled against her as he took in her scent and continued to suckle gently at her neck. She shivered in pleasure and anticipation. She had never felt anything like this. Vegeta's feelings spilled into her. His possessiveness, love, admiration, and desires. It felt like her need for him doubled. He lined himself up with her entry as he continued his administrations at her neck. She waited, impatiently, lifting her hips to him. He smirked against her neck and slammed into her. Bulma felt pleasure explode within her as she cried out. Vegeta kept at her neck while pounding into her. Her hands traveled Vegeta's body, unable to get their fill of him. She found his tail, caressing it gently. He groaned into her neck, loving the sensation. She felt herself meeting Vegeta, thrust for thrust, his lips still at her bite mark. He picked up his pace and nibbled on her neck, throwing her into a raging orgasm that she was not prepared for. She screamed out, her hips bucking wildly, her back arching, and her legs shaking. Vegeta followed dumping himself into her, groaning and growling his release. 

She panted afterwards, holding Vegeta's head to her chest. Her body felt drained and renewed at the same time. She thought back to when she was first researching planet Vegeta and smiled. She had no idea what she was getting herself into. Vegeta kissed in between her cleavage and settled in, his tail wrapped protectively around her leg. She was about to fall into a peaceful sleep, when her stomach growled loudly. Vegeta looked up in amusement. “Hungry, woman?” she smiled and held up her hand “A little…” he smirked and stood, finding Bulma a robe while he dressed in his normal attire.   
Bulma took the robe happily, the silk feeling smooth against her skin. Vegeta grabbed her hand, pulling her out of his room. The guards were on each end of the hall, Bulma vaguely wondered if they heard their earlier excursions… she hoped not. Vegeta audibly scoffed at that and thought to her [I hope they heard.] she could feel his possessiveness through the bond and rolled her eyes playfully. The castle looked different at night, more magical. Moon light slithered through all the windows setting a sort of ambiance. 

Vegeta walked her to a big dark kitchen. He waited in the middle of the room and called out “Clyde!” her saiyan prince always sounded angry. A bulky white haired alien walked out “Yes, my prince?” Bulma smiled in greeting to Clyde. “We’re famished, make us something would you?” Clyde smiled and nodded “Of course, my prince. Craving anything particular or want me to surprise you?” Vegeta smirked “Surprise us.” Clyde nodded politely with a knowing smile and looked to Bulma “Miss.” He nodded. She smiled “Sir.”

Vegeta led her to a dining hall that was massive. “You’ll probably eat here tomorrow as well… My father will want to talk to you.” She nodded, but could sense there was more he wasn’t saying. He led her to the bay window and they looked out over the kingdom together. She felt his mood lighten. “You love your kingdom.” She stated. He nodded, looking out [I had thought I lost my planet and people. I almost forgot what it looked like…] images flooded her brain as she recalled all his memories and she shuttered, but pulled herself together. [And all of this is yours…] he smirked at that. The doors swung open and Clyde rolled a cart in with covered plates. They sat together as Clyde put the meal in front of them. 

The alien uncovered their plates and Bulma stared at hers in confusion; she didn’t know what she was looking at. She felt uneasy. Vegeta’s voice rung in her head [Trust me, woman. Clyde’s cooking is phenomenal.] She smirked at him and grabbed her utensil, scooping up a fork full. They took their first bite. Bulma was shocked. The flavor was unlike anything she had ever tasted. “Mmm!” she licked her lips and looked to Clyde, who wore a sanguine smile. “Delicious!” she stated. He bowed and left the dining hall, giving them privacy. Bulma ate quickly, realizing she had been famished. When finished, they left behind their plates and Vegeta decided to take a detour back to his room. “I’m going to show you something.” Bulma smiled, feeling excited. 

They walked down a few halls, passing guards and several workers on their way. “This is the lab we have so far. I know it isn’t much, but saiyans have always been too prideful to trust in science, relying only on our instincts. After being on Frieza’s ship though, I understand the need for a medical wing and research lab. During some seasons, our crops die out and it’s almost impossible to find food. Woman, can you… help us?” Bulma smiled and nodded “Of course I can, I’m a genius.” Vegeta stood at the labs opening, arms crossed, as Bulma walked around. The technology, or lack thereof, was extremely outdated. Nothing here was all that useful. She flipped through some files that were poorly written and disorganized. “If I’m given control of workers, can bring my dad in, and have free access to all your resources… I can greatly enhance your kingdom.” Vegeta smiled at her, he was proud of her and her brain. She could feel it in the bond. “Whatever you want.” He said simply. She looked at him hungrily, walking back over to him slowly, letting her rope droop down her shoulder. “Whatever I want?” she asked naughtily. His eyes wondered down her body as a dark expression colored his face. He lifted her in his arms and rushed her to his room, not paying attention to anything other than getting her in his bed.   
She could get used to this life.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers! So just a reminder than when there are brackets around text that indicates that they are communicating telepathically, by brackets I mean these [ ]. Thank you to my commenters and to those of you reading! I love being able to breath life into my version of Bulma and Vegeta and hope you continue to read. As always I love feedback. :) enjoy!

Vegeta awoke slowly the next morning. A naked Bulma was sprawled out across him, her hair splayed out behind her head, revealing the bite mark. He couldn't believe that this woman had marched into his life and changed it so drastically in a matter of days. She had come in like a wrecking ball, destroying his past notions on life. He looked at her sleeping form, thinking about all her memories. He understood her. She was arrogant, rightly so, and worked hard for her title. She didn't let people treat her with disrespect and she had a fire in her that made her absolutely irresistible. She was a strong willed woman, which is a very saiyan like trait. 

He smirked, thinking about their festivities from last night. He leaned up, pulling Bulma with him. She didn't wake up, just mumbled and kept sleeping. He chuckled and kissed her bite mark, knowing her skin was tender. It was a turn on to see and touch the bond mark. He knew it affected her, too. She sighed, slowly starting to wake as he kissed her chin and neck. "mmm" she moaned. She stretched her arms and back, pushing her breasts into his face. [Woman, care to shower?] she smiled at him [I suppose.] He led her to the bathroom, quickly turning on the hot water. Steam filled the room and Vegeta could feel himself harden. Would he ever not want sex? Bulma laughed, catching his thoughts. "I hope not." she said aloud as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him towards her. His cock stood to attention, ready to again take what was his. Within minutes, he had Bulma up against the shower wall, falling apart at the seams as water streamed down their bodies. As he watched her call his name, he knew that he would definitely always want sex. 

After their shower, Vegeta tossed Bulma her robe. He ordered his guard in the hall to bring the courier and seamstress to his quarters with women's garments. Vegeta Nibbled on some fruits as Bulma looked around his room. "So why train in here when you have training ground?" she questioned. He smirked at her "Sometimes, I just like to train alone." she nodded as she dragged her hands across all the things in the room, unknowingly leaving her scent everywhere. The courier and seamstress arrived, pushing a big cart with dresses and linens, Vegeta granting them entrance immediately. "Get her size and make her outfits for every occasion, including evening wear." They nodded with smiles, excited to see their prince with a woman. Vegeta tried to look disinterested as they approached Bulma, measuring her body in various places. He flipped through some files about the kingdoms projected living expenses, trying to focus on it. But the women chatting caught his attention.  
"My lady, you have a beautiful physique. We will really be able to work with you." one said. "Thank you, you are so sweet! Is there any way you could manage to make me a lab coat as well?" the seamstress nodded excitedly "Oh of course, my lady!" They circled her putting her in different fabrics and hemming them for her. It took awhile, but finally Bulma was in her own standard saiyan outfit. Bulma spun in front of a mirror "Oh wow! thank you ladies!" the women bowed "We will have the rest of your clothing ready by tomorrow, my lady." With that they lelft the room. 

Vegeta finally looked at Bulma, his breath stopping. her curves were accentuated by the spandex material. She looked phenomenal. Her hair was straight and down to her shoulders. She didn't wear a chest plate like he did, but there was the saiyan sigil sewn onto the front right of her outfit. she approached him "You like it?" he nodded, rubbing his hands up her sides. Something about seeing her wearing his sigil made his insides heat. She smiled as she reached up and kissed his mouth. Vegeta pulled back annoyed sensing a ki. "Uh, we've got company." he said simply. 

"Vegeta, I wanted to – oh! Hello. Vegeta, who is this?" the king regained his composure and held his head high. "This is Bulma, and woman, this is my father, King Vegeta." The king simply stared at Bulma taking her in "You're only a human" he noted aloud. Bulma couldn't help but reply "you're only a saiyan."

Vegeta and the king laughed together and gave each other a knowing look. "She struggles with her attitude" Vegeta said, knowing it would get her worked up. Bulma's big blue eyes turned on him "I'll show you attitude-" King Vegeta chuckled cutting Bulma off and clamped a hand on Vegeta's shoulder "Ah she's fiery, just like your mother was." King Vegeta walked over to Bulma, pushing her hair back and seeing the mark "Ah the bond. What an amazing feeling to be freshly bonded. Meet me in the dining hall!" and with that he waltzed out.

Vegeta smirked at Bulma and she smirked back. They went into the dining hall where she saw the king, Goku, and her dad at the table. "Dad! Goku! How did you get here?" The king answered her "They were looking for you, and after I saw you this morning I brought them along." She ran over hugging them both and Vegeta again couldn't help the anger that built up as he watched her touch Goku.

"Hey Vegeta!" Goku smiled up at Vegeta like they'd been friends forever "hm" is all Vegeta replied. Dr. Brief and King Vegeta seemed to really hit it off. Already Dr. Brief had come up with several solutions to problems the kingdom was having with energy and training grounds. Vegeta found his mind wondering to training and whether or not he could train the woman. Her ki may be trainable since she worked with it before. He knew she would never be as strong as a saiyan, but at least he would feel more comfortable if she at least had some substantial training. His thoughts were interupted by her voice [Would it kill you to converse with my best friend and father?] She asked. He smirked [Incessant and infuriating woman, need I remind you that I, a prince, do not par take in meaningless conversations?] He watched as Bulma rolled her eyes dramatically and continued talking about various things, but what caught Vegeta's attention was the longing in her voice when she spoke about her home planet.

Is she not happy here? In this castle?! With me!? Preposterous! She wouldn't leave him... would she? he shook his thoughts away and finished his food. After breakfast, Goku wanted to check out the common training grounds along with Dr. Brief, so the king accompanied them while Bulma and Vegeta went up to his room. Once inside Vegeta immediately went to his training equipment. "Woman, come with me". Once Bulma was in front of him he leaned in and said "Hit me" she blinked at him for a moment "What? Like I could even land a hit!" He glared at her "Woman, just do as I say!" finally she punched him, it was the worst punch he had ever seen.

This is going to be a lot of work. First, he showed her the correct form for punching including the stance, how to make a fist, and how to throw your body into it without losing balance. Her hits were improving, but her endurance was horrendous. "Hey! I'm a scientist! I don't care to fight!" he rolled his eyes getting frustrated. "Woman this is important! You need to learn how to defend yourself! Your the mate of a saiyan prince!" she was waving him off when he tackled her and pinned her down, they were face to face now. "People may want to hurt you..." She smirked "And you'll kill them easily." she stated simply. Her trust in his ability to protect her as a mate made his groin tighten up. No, don't let the woman distract you, dammit!

"If you don't know how to fight, how will you get out of these situations?" she appeared thoughtful. He smirked, thinking he had proved his point. Then she cried out "OW! Vegeta you're hurting me!" shocked he jumped off looking for where her pain could be. "That's how I get out of them." She said smirking. "You blasted woman! That wouldn't work if someone were truly trying to hurt you." He had to give her props though, because she had tricked him. he growled in anger and Bulma smiled arrogantly. "Vegeta, why this training talk all of the sudden?" he sighed irritated. "I have many enemies. You have to be prepared. You can't always rely on others." she watched him for a moment, contemplating. [Fine. Train me.] His eyes found hers, excitement filling his chest. He jumped up, extending his hand to her. [I hope you're ready for this, woman.] he thought proudly.


	13. Impending doom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, readers! Thanks for the kudos, comments, and for reading! Things are about to get interesting to say the least ;) Enjoy!!!

A few moths later. 

Bulma smiled as she made her way to the dinning hall. She had been making significant improvements to the saiyan kingdom. She had enhanced their medical wing with up to date protocol and supplies, staffing it with gifted saiyan men and women. She had developed an agricultural center that was dedicated to studying the crops and wildlife on planet Vegeta and how to sustain those crops throughout the seasons. She had installed communication systems, so her father would be able to reach her here when he traveled back home. King Vegeta was estatic about the advancements, always very supportive about Bulma's ideas and inventions. He even gave her a seat in the meetings held in regard to the kingdom. She would give valuable input on whether it was possible, the best way to do it, and projected costs. She was an asset. Bulma realized how smart the king was. He could easily keep up with her jargon and was always willing to learn new technology. It was clear he had a vision for his people and she respected him for that. 

Bulma glanced at the clock on the wall "Shit!" she dropped her paper work and called out for her assistant, who had proved himself quite capable. "Tarek!" he flew over to her dropping in front her "Yes?" she pointed to her desk "I have to meet with Vegeta, but that blue folder has all the information on how our medical wing computers are running. They are a bit slower than I want and I've been running diagnostics all morning. When my computer beeps will you just be sure to print out the results?" he nodded "Of course." she nodded "Thank you!" I'll be back later!" She ran to the door as Tarek called out "Show him what you're made of!" she laughed as she exited. Tarek took a lot of the work off her chest. He was smart, strong, and friendly. He also had Vegeta's trust, which made working with him easy. She ran through the castle halls, as she thought to Vegeta [I'm coming!] she heard his amused, but slightly irritated growl in her head [Woman, if you're late...] the warning in his voice had no effect on her. [Keep your hair on!] she snapped back playfully. Vegeta took training very seriously, especially hers. She smiled as she ran up the spiral staircase. She knew her body was much stronger. Her fighting technique was solid, her muscles were toned, and her desire to fight was growing. She enjoyed training with Vegeta. He pushed her to her limits and she fought her best to keep up. 

She was almost to the top of the steps when she started to get winded. Not bad. She bolted towards their room, the guards laughing at her as she went "Late again?" they called out amused. "Yeah!" she shouted out as she finally reached the door. She ran in their room and towards the training mats. She flopped down on her back, panting as Vegeta stood against the wall, arms folded across his chest. He slowly walked up to her, his feet by her head "You can't train in a lab coat, woman." she nodded "I know..." she got up quickly, undressing as she walked to the closest. She returned, dressed in the training gear. Vegeta had insisted she wear armor now that she was used to the gravity. It was heavy, adding ten pounds to her core. Vegeta smirked at her as she pulled her hair up and prepared. "Sparring first?" she asked with a smile. He nodded "Hit me this time, woman." and they began. 

After the training, Bulma lay on the ground, Vegeta smirking down at her. "I didn't push you as hard as I should have today woman!" she stuck her tongue out at him. He lifted her up, taking in her scent before kissing her sweetly. "I have work to do. See you at dinner." he said sternly. She nodded, but when he went to walk away, she charged, wanting to land some kind of hit. Right when she thought she might connect with him, he turned at lightening speed, catching her hand. "Dammit!" she grunted with a smile. He smirked at her "You thought that would work?" she shrugged "Not really..." he chuckled at her and pushed her against the wall, kissing her neck, chin, then mouth. She wrapped her arms around him, holding his mouth to hers for a moment. He smirked against her "I have work to do. Behave woman." He swatted her butt before leaving their room. She sighed "Damn saiyan prince." she said with amusement. She walked to their bathroom, deciding to shower quickly before returning to work. Her life was perfect. She had enough happiness to last a lifetime. 

 

~~~~~~~~

 

"Hmm so the little prince was behind it after all! Tsk tsk tsk, he should know better than to defy me!" Frieza said calmly. Zarbon looked away from his nails "Yes master Frieza it is quite a disappointment. I had thought the little prince died on Namek. After all he is a weak one, stuck on the same power level for months." Frieza's hover seat moved closer to the ship's window. "Master Frieza, if it please you, I would be honored to go to planet Vegeta myself and strike him down for his disobedience" Dodoria exclaimed. Frieza seemed to be thinking this through, when he smiled widely "Actually, I would love to hear my pet monkey's reason for running… did I not treat him well?" they all laughed together. "I don't want him dead, yet. Not before I find out what he did to teleport me back to my home planet. I couldn't fight it and for that I'm intrigued."

Frieza swished his wine cup around, watching the liquid splash in circles. "What an idiotic creature thinking that I, Frieza, a galactic emperor, wouldn't notice a planet I destroyed being back somehow." Zarbon chuckled and added "Why lord Frieza, your power and intelligence knows no bounds. The saiyan's puny mind simply can't comprehend your greatness." Frieza agreed with one nod "When is that pathetic spy supposed to return, I do not enjoy being made to wait!" Dodoria walked to the hall summoning a slave "Go check with the launch pod on the scheduled arrival of pod #34, report back here immediately and tell me." The slave nodded and ran off, knowing that Dodoria is especially violent when stressed by Frieza's needs.

As the slave returned, a call came through on Zarbon's scouter "Yes?" He answered. A few moments later Zarbon answered "Send him straight in." and clicked the scouter off. The slave still kneeled waiting for direction "Slave, you aren't needed leave you disgusting morsel." The slave took off as another slave entered. This boy looked to be about nine years of age. He immediately took a knee in front of Frieza with his head down waiting for direction. "Tell me what you've found, boy" The boy looked up, but stayed on one knee "Lord Frieza, I saw him and he was with some girl of blue hair by the name of Bulma." Frieza glared at the boy "Has he mated with this wench?" The boy shivered and replied "I believe so, your majesty." Frieza laughed hard as did Zarbon and Dodoria "Oh Vegeta you brainless fool! I want her taken from him and brought here, perhaps we can show her what that apes childhood was like."

At this the boy was dismissed to his quarters. "Lord Frieza, who shall we send to get this blue haired creature?" Zarbon asked interested. "Actually, I want you to get her, I don't trust these gross boys to handle such important cargo." Zarbon nodded with a smile. He was interested in this blue haired Bulma. "Send in the entertainment Dodoria, I tire of business talk!" Dodoria obliged bringing in one of the four girls he had captured. Frieza grabbed the girl by the neck with his tail, inspecting her closely. He threw her to the ground with a sadistic smile. Frieza whipped her with his tail, leaving bloody lines in its wake. Zarbon watched aloof, he didn't quite know why Frieza enjoyed the same abuse over and over. He knew this girl wouldn't last long. He wondered what Frieza's plans for this Bulma would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Frieza is back! So I wanted to take this time to give a fair warning. This story will be getting very violent, bad language, deaths, and so on. If you are sensitive to these things, please read with caution! However, keep in mind as you read, that this story was tagged with "happy ending" and it will be a happy ending although there will be suffering beforehand. I hope you're still enjoying my story and let me know your thoughts. As always thank you for reading!


	14. Unwelcomed Visitor.

Bulma sipped her coffee while looking out over the expanse of land. The bright colors of planet Vegeta always made her feel soothed and happy. The longer she stayed on the planet the more it felt like home. She sighed as she watched little dots fly through the sky. The saiyans were always on the move. They were constantly training, eating, or planning. She started making her way towards she and Vegeta's room; it was almost time to train. She thought about their training and how intense it has gotten. Bulma liked how her body was changing. She loved how she could wrestle with Vegeta now and almost held her own... even though she knew Vegeta wasn't using his full strength... okay he wasn't even close to using his full strength. However, she was still improving and that counted for something. Sometimes their fighting would end in rough sex, which was her favorite training! She remembered how shocked he was when she insisted that he hit her back when training rather than just block her. 

*flash back*

"Hit you?!" he gasped. "Vegeta, I want to build my pain endurance!" she explained. He looked uncomfortable. Surely hitting her, his mate, made him feel weird. "Woman, you bring up a good point, but I'm not sure if it's a good idea." He looked perplexed. She felt bad, could she really ask her mate to cause her physical harm? "Perhaps I could command a woman to train you and build up your pain endurance…" Bulma thought about that "No Vegeta I want you to train me." She loved training with him and she wasn't about to give that up. He looked deep in her eyes and finally answered "Okay, but we need to be careful I could really damage you, woman." She smirked, "That's what the rehabilitation tank is for, my prince" she gave him a sarcastic bow. "You think you're so cute don't you, woman." She swung at him and they started their training. Vegeta being extremely careful not to hit her too hard.

*end flash back*

After their training Bulma was always extremely sore, but she wouldn't admit it out loud. She felt herself getting stronger and she knew Vegeta did too. He would hit her just a little harder every time. She liked pushing herself and seeing how much pain she could take, but she knew it was only because she wasn't in real danger. She was in a safe and controlled environment, working with someone who cared for her. She knew no real danger would befall her. She wondered how she would handle a real combat situation. Surely emotions would interfere.

She hoped that someday she could actually shoot energy out of her hands like Vegeta and Goku. She smiled as she thought about Vegeta and Goku sparring together. Vegeta didn't admit it to her, but she knew he liked Goku. She was almost to the spiral stair case when a civilian called her name "lady Bulma! A little boy has requested to see you he's right outside those doors." The woman pointed to the doors and smiled, bowing at Bulma. "Oh, thank you!" Bulma said.

She wondered what a little boy could need from her. Her interest was piqued. The people in this kingdom discovered that she and Vegeta were bonded, so they started showing her the same respect they showed him. It also wasn't unusual for people to be sent to her by the king. She jogged to the doors glancing at her watch, if I'm late Vegeta will most definitely be annoyed. She was finally outside and saw a cute brown haired boy standing by some trees, she quickly stepped over to him and squatted down "Hi buddy! What's up?"

He looked up and all of the sudden a blue figure appeared where the little boy had been. Bulma jumped back with her hands in front of her, fighting instincts kicking in. "Hello miss Bulma, pleasure to meet you." He was huge with blue skin and green hair pulled into a braid. He looked at the boy "scram you brat!" he barked. The boy took off without a second glance. The blue man reached his hand out after the boy and sent a blast his way. "NOOO!" Bulma yelled. The boy turned around, just in time to get hit with the blast. The boy dropped to the ground, a hole through his chest. Bulma knew there was no way to save the boy, not with a injury like that. He was already gone. "What the hell did you do that for?!" she shouted at him angrily. He looked at her as if she were stupid. "I obviously can't let him live and give a warning to everyone." She stood, shocked as she studied this weird blue creature… he looked familiar. "Do I know you?" she asked with irritation. He grinned and replied "Oh sweet Bulma, no you don't, but you will." One of his hands reached out, stroking a strand of her hair. Shivers of disgust ran down her spine as she smacked his hand away "Excuse you!" she said, appalled that he would touch her so casually. 

His smile widened maliciously and that's when the memory hit her. ZARBON. From Vegeta's memories, yes it was him. He tortured Vegeta and she knew this was bad. Her stomach filled with hate and dread. All of her body stiffened with panic. Zarbon reached out to grab her, an easy expression on his face. She dodged his hand and squatted down, kicking her leg out towards his feet. He laughed as he easily floated above her foot. "That may have worked on an equally weak human, Bulma." he held his finger out and moved it side to side. "Don't make this more difficult than it has to be." she grunted with irritation as he punched her in the stomach. "Humph!" the air was shoved from her body as she fell to her hands and knees. "I'm quite surprised that Vegeta picked someone so weak." he laughed lightly as he grabbed Bulma by the back of her lab coat and flew a few yards over to a small spaceship, holding her tightly as she flailed. He ducked in, pulling her with him. 

The spaceship was small and round like a ball. Zarbon sat in the only seat and pulled her into his lap. He clicked a button and the door closed. She jumped up, banging her shoulder against the door, screaming for someone to help her. "Oh, blue haired Bulma, there's nothing you can do. Let's rest." He pressed a button that made a loud beep and gas filled the confined space. It smelled weird and gave her head a weird sensation. Her body wouldn't listen to her anymore... she told her hands to pound against the door, but slowly they disobeyed her. She slid lower and lower until she became a crumpled pile at Zarbon's feet. She thought she heard Vegeta in her head screaming for her, but the gas was too strong. Her brain fogged and darkness took over.


	15. Guilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, readers!   
> So I just wanted to let you know that college is starting back up so my updates might start to vary, but I won't leave this story unfinished! You have my word on that. I'll try my best to keep up. Thank you all so much for the kudos, comments, and just for reading. I'm really thankful to you guys because you all motivate me to continue! As always enjoy :)

Vegeta was pushing his body to the maximum. Sweat covered every inch of him. He had been training for about five hours now. It was about time for Bulma to meet him. He felt a warmth in his heart and groin at the thought of her. He knew his father was fond of her as well. He was constantly in the lab by her side. He would randomly interrupt their training, asking questions about the new technology Bulma and her father brought the kingdom. They were both very important in the development of the planet and Vegeta felt proud.

His woman was making a great contribution while her idiotic best friend just ate all the time. Vegeta and Goku occasionally sparred together and it was nice to have to go to the rehabilitation tanks after training. He knows that with each injury, there comes more power. He checked the clock, where is that blasted woman, she can't afford to miss her training. He thought about her muscles and how solid her body is getting. She was more fierce than ever and Vegeta loved it. Every single day, Bulma did something new that completely shocked him. He could tell she had a taste of fighting and couldn't resist it now.

They would both go to the rehabilitation tanks together thinking back and forth about their fighting techniques. He never really needed it for injury, but with how hard he was training, his muscles needed to refresh. Vegeta has never shared this life style with anyone before and he couldn’t get enough of it. He was surprised that sometimes Bulma actually got a hit on him and sometimes she actually drew blood. The first time he actually punched her in the face, at her request, her lip bled a little. He expected maybe a shocked expression or a few curse words, but no. A very sweaty Bulma just wiped her mouth with the back of her fist and smiled when she saw the blood "You hit like a bitch" she joked.

He had actually laughed loudly at that comment. Of course he would never hit her even close to his hardest. Where is she? He took off his weighted gear and threw it to the floor. What's taking her so long? She was late most of the time, but he had always been an impatient man. Sometimes she got caught up in her work and lost track of time. He sighed as he grabbed a drink of water when he felt a weird feeling… it was on the verge of discomfort, but more confused. He paused as he tried to understand what was happening. A moment later fear, panic, and hate filled his system! It hit him like a ton of bricks! He dropped his water as his breathing escalated as his hands shook “What the hell?!” 

He shook his head, trying to clear it and think, but then he realized these aren't his emotions! They're Bulma's! His head snapped up as he sensed her ki and flew off of his balcony towards her energy. His chest rumbled with a protective growl as he called out mentally to Bulma. No answer. He forced himself to fly faster, desperate to get to her. He took a deep breath to focus his mind and pushed into her brain. He felt her shoulder aching and she was pounding on a door wildly, bruising her hands and arms. She was screaming out for help. Vegeta’s stomach twisted with disgust as he heard her fear. She needed him. He pushed ahead, trying his absolute best to get to her. The next sensation he felt through her was the odd smell of the cryosleep gas… That smell was unmistakable. It was one of Frieza's pods! He felt her slip away from him along with her energy. “NO! DAMMIT!” he screamed. 

He kept flying, hoping to sense her again, but he knew how fast those pods were and he knew he was too late. If she was unconscious, he wouldn’t be able to reach into her mind. He headed back towards the castle where he picked up her scent and landed. Right beside the castle… Her captor was right beside the saiyan castle and no one knew. He screamed in anger as he punched a crater in the ground. He had failed his mate… he was supposed to protect her and yet she was taken by the worst possible alien. He was about to take off when he looked over to see a young saiyan boy, dead on the ground. Vegeta ran over to him, lifting his lifeless body. “Shit!” he cursed. He gently rubbed the boys eyes closed and picked him up. He flew in the castle, handing the boy over to a fellow saiyan. “Please take him to the medical wing and find his parents…” with that he took off towards the lab, where he knew his father would be.

The second he walked in the lab he spotted his father and Dr. Brief talking. He immediately flew to them and explained what had happened. In a panic, Dr. Brief looked up as if a sudden realization hit him. He ran over to the control panel. He clicked away furiously, until a radar showed up with a flashing dot. “We put up satellites and we were in the process on programming them so they would warn us when visitors were coming.” He explained. 

A beeping noise happened every time the line went over the dot. "Is that her?!" Vegeta questioned. "Yes, but how did they get out of this planets gravitational pull so fast? Curious. If the ship is that fast it must be small and high tech. I would guess it has a mother ship that it goes back to. It appears like it's more for speed than distance, although the ship is probably used for both." Dr. Brief said. Vegeta nodded, slightly impressed that the man picked up on so much by merely looking at a flashing dot.  
Vegeta knew where Bulma was being taken, Frieza's ship. He looked at the guards near the lab entrance "Get a ship ready!" he snapped. He shuttered just thinking about what Frieza might do to her. He was happy he trained her, but he knew it wouldn't be enough. He explained who Frieza was to Goku and Dr. Brief. They listened as they all three grabbed lab equipment to take with them. Normally Vegeta would never do such menial work, but he wanted to get to Bulma and the sooner this crap was loaded onto the ship, the sooner he could save her. 

Within the hour a ship was prepped for take-off. Vegeta, Goku, and Dr. Brief were all aboard. King Vegeta stood tall "Son, I can come! I can be of some help!" Vegeta shook his head "You're needed here, father. I'll get her! Just wait until I get my revenge!" he said. The king looked understanding and put his hand on his son's shoulder "I know you will. Bulma is a smart woman. I'm sure she will find a way to survive until you get there." Vegeta nodded and watched as his father left the ship. Dr. Brief was controlling the ship while running around setting up the equipment he deemed necessary. Vegeta didn't care what this old bag of wrinkles brought, he just wanted to get Bulma! They took off into space and no matter how much Vegeta willed the space ship to go faster it never did.

He listened to Dr. Brief talk about how long it would take to reach Bulma, his anger and irritation building every minute. How could he let this happen to her? He was her mate! Didn't that stupid lizard have more important things to worry about than Bulma? He never thought that Frieza would come after her… was this his fault? Guilt filled his core as he continued to wonder what Frieza was planning. He couldn't wait to kill Frieza. He knew he wasn't quite ready yet, but he refused to let Bulma stay on that ship. If it came down to it, Vegeta would give his life just to be sure that Bulma was okay. Eventually he slipped into Bulma's mind, trying to be there for her the only way he could in their current predicament.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers! So here is the next chapter. Remember that brackets indicate that they are thinking to one another. Again my classes have started up for me so my updates will vary, but I will try my best to at least have weekly updates if not more frequent. Thanks for reading!!!! Enjoy :)

She woke up feeling hungover, no doubt the after effects of that gross gas. She glanced around the space pod, remembering what had happened. “Ugh, what did I get into now!” she put her head in her hand as she thought about how she could possibly get out of this. Zarbon seemed to be waking up. He looked down at her, smiling "Oh Bulma, your hair is such a beautiful color!" He gushed. What is with this weirdo? She ignored him and instead asked him "where are we?" he looked at what appeared to be the control panel of the pod "were only a few seconds away from our destination" she felt a jolt and then heard a loud clonk that sounded like huge latches coming together. "We’re here" Zarbon announced.

He grabbed her roughly by the arm and dragged her inside. Two men waited by a sliding door. She recognized this… it was all from Vegeta's past! Frieza's ship for sure. Her arms were aching from Zarbon's painful grip. She struggled to keep up with his long strides. Once through the sliding doors he eased up and stopped, turning to her "Listen, I don't want to be rough with you, but it's what lord Frieza demands. I, however, find you quite fascinating." He pulled his arm back and in a flash his hand wacked across her face. She felt the sting and heat on her left cheek, her left ear started ringing, and she saw dots for a moment as she plopped onto her rear. Her hate of Zarbon tripled. She heard a growling noise in her head [Dammit!] She couldn't believe it! [Vegeta?!?] Her heart fluttered as he responded [I’m here. Bulma, do what you need to stay alive. I’m coming for you.] She smiled, trusting that Vegeta would be able to save her. “Something amusing you?” Zarbon towered over her, looking annoyed. Bulma cringed as she prepared for another hit, but it didn’t come. 

At that moment she felt Zarbon drag her along. She stood, stumbling on the way up. [Focus, woman! Just remember that I’m here.] She agreed with a quick [You’re right. Okay.] and focused in on what she needed to do. Survive. She needed to survive. She could do that… right? As Zarbon’s cold fingers dug into her flesh, leaving clusters of bruises, she repeated her mantra that had helped her stay calm in sticky situations before ‘I am Bulma Brief, and I will get through this!’ A door came into view as Zarbon nodded at the guards, the doors slid open. She knew this must be Frieza's command center. Zarbon tossed her through the door like she was a bag of trash. She landed hard on her side.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the little prince's whore." Frieza's voice was more cold and terrifying in person. She slowly got up and looked at him. He was the nastiest being she had ever seen. He was pink, purple, and white. He had a long tail and weird horns. She wrinkled her nose in disgust at him. "Take a knee, you disgusting slut" Dodoria snapped. Bulma looked at him and when she saw the pink blob, she saw all the times he had beaten young Vegeta, all the terrible things he had said, and she felt all the pain Vegeta had felt. Rage filled every inch of her body, before she could think she jumped up, ignoring Vegeta's yelling voice in her head, she bolted towards the pink blob that was Dodoria. She jumped up and punched down, making perfect contact with his face. Weird colored blood spewed out as he grabbed for his nose. She then spit right in his face. She wiped her mouth and walked back in front of Frieza.

She couldn't believe that she just did that, but damn did it feel good. What would Frieza say?! Frieza's look of shock morphed into a dark knowing one. He slowly picked up his hands and clapped "My, my, what a development. She's an angry little girl isn't she? Haha! Dodoria, please explain how this human injured you." Dodoria stepped towards her and Frieza snapped his fingers "Take this pathetic man away from my quarters and make sure someone trains him!" Bulma watched as guards grabbed Dodoria and dragged him away. She was slightly shocked that he would do that to one of his henchmen, but fear set in as she realized she was nothing to him… so what would he do to her?

Frieza looked at her "I must say, I'm impressed. The little prince has quite the taste in women" Bulma stayed quiet. "So, how is my pet monkey?" Bulma said nothing. "I can assure you, that things will go much smoother if you talk to me" Frieza threatened. She just looked at him. She refused to be his amusement, although she knew he would hurt her. A voice erupted in her head [Bulma, answer him. NOW!] she internally shivered at Vegeta’s angry voice and obeyed. "Okay." She answered aloud. Frieza smiled a cold smile "There we are. How is Vegeta?" she squeezed her fists tight, her nails biting into her palms. "How am I to know? I'm here with you while he's probably finding someone else." She was hoping to make it sound like their relationship was weak.

Frieza stared at her for a long moment "Hmm I doubt that. You see I knew the prince quite well. You have the same fiery spirit he did. Surely you're his mate." She shrugged her shoulders. For some reason Zarbon spoke "Lord Frieza, perhaps the girl needs some training or rest. I could easily straighten her out for you, if you wish." Bulma watched as Zarbon licked his lips and disgust filled her. Does he get off to beating women? What a freak! Frieza stood up from his hover seat with his tail swinging. [Shit!] Vegeta was loud in her head and she knew this must be bad. Frieza came up close to her "You know, I think you do need to be taught a quick lesson." He stared into her eyes and all the sudden her feet were kicked out from under her. She landed hard on her stomach, all the air left her body and she struggled to breathe in for a moment.

Suddenly a loud crack sounded and her back felt like it was being ripped open. She grunted, trying her best not to cry out. She didn't want to give this freak the pleasure of hearing her pain. He hit her over and over. She thought it would never stop. She bit hard on her tongue and held in her cries. She focused on Vegeta's menacing voice in her head. He was cursing Frieza and telling her to be strong. She wasn't sure how much longer she could take this torture. This was the worst pain she had ever felt. She stayed down as he beat her and she looked over seeing her blood on the floor. Seeing the evidence of injury seemed to make the pain worse. Tears were threatening, but she forced herself to hold them in. She felt her shock and fear morphing into anger and hate. [Good. Let the anger make you strong!] Vegeta encouraged. She knew there couldn’t be any skin left for Frieza to hit. Now it was all raw meat. She bit into her lip, drawing blood. The metallic taste filling her mouth. She felt like she would vomit if he didn’t stop soon. 

Finally the torture came to a halt and she was suddenly in the air. She couldn't breathe, as Frieza's tail was wrapped around her neck. He looked into her eyes and said "I own you now" he then threw her down hard. She felt her rib crack as she slammed into the floor. "Zarbon, take her to her new home." Zarbon swiftly picked her up and dragged her out of the room. After the doors to Frieza's room slid shut Zarbon stopped and looked down at her "Dear Bulma, you are brave, but stupid. If Frieza wishes death on you, it will happen. You're just lucky that he's letting you stay in an actual room versus the storage compartment down stairs! Usually that is where newcomers go." she nodded. Zarbon seems to be taking a slight liking to her, maybe she could use this to her advantage. Vegeta grudgingly agreed with her, but she could feel his emotions of jealousy and hate spilling over.

She was tired. That beating was horrible. She leaned into him from pure weakness and he seemed pleased, although Vegeta didn't like it he knew she had to seize this opportunity. They reached a metal door that had a number pad beside it, Zarbon showed her the code and led her in. "Little Bulma, you look pretty bad. Perhaps sleep will help, although your back won't soon heal. If Frieza deems it appropriate I shall come walk you to breakfast tomorrow. Good night" He then left the room and the metal door slid shut.

Bulma took a deep breath and looked around. The room was small and unappealing. The walls were all metal like the floors and ceiling. As she looked around the dim room, she felt so alone. Now that the shock had worn off, she didn't feel as strong. She saw a door that looked like a bathroom, she went right in to look at her reflection. The left side of her face was swollen and dried blood was still there from Zarbon's slap. She looked down at her fist and it was crusted over with old blood as well from punching Dodoria. She was dreading looking at her back, but she needed to. She took her blood soaked shirt off and turned around. Her back was disgusting. There were so many slashes over lapping that it looked like one huge wound.

She could feel Vegeta wincing. [woman… please do what they say! You won’t survive at this rate.] She noted the pleading tone of his voice. It must be terrible to watch. She knew he was right, but she didn't want to be used for those monster's entertainment. [I’m sorry, Vegeta. If I were stronger we wouldn’t be in this mess.] She didn't bother putting her shirt back on and she walked to the bed. Her skin was so hot, she felt heat radiating off of her. Her back would become infected if she didn't get some kind of medical equipment soon. She laid carefully on her stomach, but her rib was hurting so bad she was almost in tears. She wanted to be strong for Vegeta… Bulma could feel his emotions, he wanted to be with her so she was trying to stay calm, but now that she was alone she felt her panic set in. [Woman, don’t panic. You can do this. You’re strong enough to handle this.] 

A few tears had escaped her eyes and was about to give into a full crying fit when Vegeta kept talking to her. [You know how I know you’re gonna be okay?] She listened intently as he continued [because you landed a punch on Dodoria!] She laughed and felt herself calming. [I can’t believe I actually hit him!] She thought to him. She felt him laugh [It was very saiyan like.] She smiled, knowing that was a huge compliment coming from Vegeta. He continued to talk to her about random things like her father and Goku. She felt her muscles start to calm the more he spoke to her and she knew he was only doing it for her.

She let him feel through her mind and soothe her. He kept saying reassurances and thinking about good moments they had to keep her calm. She smiled to herself. Although, earlier she felt so alone, she knew Vegeta wouldn't leave her there to suffer. She imagined being a little kid when being brought onto this ship and shuttered. [How did you do it? How did you have the will to live after so many years?] She wondered. She felt Vegeta tense slightly before answering [I knew I was the only saiyan left… I knew I had to survive for my race. Of course I didn't know about Goku at that time.] She couldn't believe how much strength that had to have taken. [You're so strong.] She stated matter of fact. She couldn't help but admire Vegeta. She wished she could be as strong as him. She sensed his smirking face and rolled her eyes playfully. [You won't be as strong as you could be if you don't rest, woman.] She smiled to herself and eventually sank into sleep, knowing Vegeta was with her.


	17. Little scientist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers! So I've finally got an update for you. In the beginning it's Vegeta's perspective and then it switches to Bulma's. I will probably do more chapter's in Bulma's perspective from here on out, because Vegeta is just stuck on a spaceship, trying to rescue Bulma. Thanks for reading!

He paced the ship unable to relax. He couldn't stand that Frieza, his most hated enemy, had Bulma. Vegeta never thought Frieza would come after him. He had hoped Frieza had presumed him dead! He had always planned to get revenge, but never thought that Frieza would come to him first. Didn't Frieza have more important things to do than toy with a saiyan? Frieza was sick in his head, but Vegeta never realized that Bulma would be in dangers way. This was so new to him, having to care about someone else. Part of him wished he could go back to not having a care in the world, but he also knew that was a lie. He liked his new life, his new mate, and his new self.

Before Bulma, his life was filled with training and plotting revenge while learning the many responsibilities of a king. Sure he felt alone, but he didn't realize just how alone he was until Bulma had landed on his planet. He honestly never understood the most basic form of affection. The only person he ever cared about was his father, even though he wasn't sure how to show it. Of course he had sexually been with women, but it was never anything more than simply fulfilling his most basic sexual need. The years he spent with Frieza affected him more than he wanted to admit.

If he hadn't gotten away from him when he did, he'd probably be a shell of a man. In the past he knew he didn't want to kill, but he also knew that he had to in order to survive. Although it took years, Vegeta wondered if he would ever get back to his normal self. Did he even know who his normal self was? He remembered when he was sent on one of his first few missions, Frieza had ordered him to kill everyone on the planet. Vegeta knew there was no honor in sneaking in and just blowing up cities and villages, so he would let the people fight back. Mistakenly, he thought that Frieza would understand if Vegeta claimed he couldn't beat the people on the planet. Sadly, Frieza made Vegeta watch as he killed his comrades for showing mercy, although they were under Vegeta's command.

Frieza never killed Vegeta though and there were times that Vegeta almost wished he would have. He felt a jolt and looked up at Dr. Brief, his mate's father, "What the hell was that?!" he snapped. Dr. Brief glanced up, he was used to Vegeta's more hostile personality by now "The ship shifting, I'm afraid were significantly behind her, the bigger ship she's on is substantially fast as well. We will be able to catch her, but I fear that it will be at least a week." The Doctor bowed his head, trying to quickly wipe away the tears that slipped out. "Not to mention the theory of relativity" he added. "What does that blasted theory have to do with anything?" Vegeta questioned. "Well, you see the laws of physics are the same for all viewers in uniform motion relative to one another. We have to factor in gravitational time dilation, clocks run more slowly when in higher gravitational pulls. Were on a time that is slower than hers. Space time is curved." Vegeta blinked at the doctor and decided he didn't want to ask all the questions he had.

It was so confusing, this man made no sense! [He makes perfect sense.] Vegeta smirked, Bulma was awake [Only you would wake up out of a deep sleep to talk science, woman!] He wanted her to get rest, but it also comforted him to hear her speak [You know me] she replied. Vegeta couldn't help but chuckle as Bulma's mind thought about some field experiments that some guy Einstein came up with. He interrupted her thoughts of mass, energy, and momentum [Woman, how can you focus on science?] As he pushed into her mind, he could feel her readjusting on the paper like sheets of the bed. [It's a good distraction.] she explained simply. He tried looking around the space ship, showing her his surroundings. He knew there wasn't much he could do to make her feel better. he felt his stomach drop and he felt her pain through the bond. [Don't.] her voice rang in his mind. [Don't what?] he wondered back to her. [Don't feel guilty or responsible. I know you do, but the simple truth is that you can't control others' actions.] Vegeta stiffened a little, not liking that she wasn't holding him responsible. [I'm your mate...] he began, but she cut him off [And I'm yours! but it's not your fault. It's mine.] he shook his head, feeling mixed up. Why was she trying to let him off the hook. [You didn't do anything wrong.] she stated simply. He was both relieved and disappointed. Relived that she didn't blame him, but disappointed in his own relief. He was a saiyan and he was correct to feel responsible. He shouldn't take affirmation from others, especially his mate who would try to make him feel better. [I'll never let something like this happen again.] he vowed. Bulma's room door slid open and Vegeta sat up immediately, wanting to know everything going on in her time.

~~~~~~~~  
*Bulma's perspective*

Zarbon stood at her door "Bulma, I do have a treat for you. Come with me." Bulma grabbed her crumpled bloody shirt, utterly uncomfortable with her state of undress in front of him, when a cold blue hand appeared on hers "No dear girl, you will dress like all the others. In that shelf there is armor. Grab it" he pointed while he spoke. Bulma tried not to yank away from him and swallowed her disgust. She walked over and opened the drawer, this was like Vegeta's gear, but different, black and white instead of blue and gold. She grabbed it and walked into the bathroom to change, wanting to get away from the lizard for a quick moment. Vegeta's voice was in her head [be cautious, but let him help you as much as possible. You'll need it.] She nodded and thought her agreement. 

The gear was heavy and the spandex outfit chaffed her wounded back even though it felt soft on her hands. She left the bathroom and reappeared in front of Zarbon who immediately waved for her to follow him out. He led her down the plain hall a ways until she saw a glass wall, there were blinds lining the glass, reminding her of a laboratory she had worked in before. Her heart jumped, labs always reminded her of home. If she could get into that laboratory, her time here would be greatly improved. Zarbon led her onward to an archway that opened up into what appeared to be a medial wing. 

To her left was a crescent shaped desk, with touch capable computer screens built into the surface. Monitors adorned the walls behind the desk, frequently updating new information. Bulma watched with excitement. Technology always got her blood pumping. A green female alien walked up behind the desk, tablet in hand, with a focused expression. "Zarbon, how may I assist you?" the alien asked in a silvery voice. Zarbon answered in a mundane tone "This is Bulma, I need you to do a full exam and set her up." The green alien smiled with a nod and looked to Bulma. "Please follow me." Zarbon left the medical wing, to Bulma's delight, as the alien led her away. "I'm Shan. This is the medical wing. You can come here anytime you're injured. I'll do your exam for you and get you set up in our rejuvenation tank. While you're inside, the tank with it's many sensors will upload your body's profile and take blood, measuring all critical levels to ascertain your health status. Once you have a health status recorded in the database, we can assign you a bracelet that will keep tabs on your health and sync with our systems, letting us know immediately when you're in trouble, or near death." Bulma smirked as she looked to the alien. "So, basically a way to track me and make sure I'm not up to no good." Shan gave a knowing smile and nodded slightly. "There are several medical wings with many tanks, but this is the one I manage. Feel free to come to me with any concerns. I know human women have menstrual cycles to worry about." Bulma smiled, genuinely happy to meet Shan. She seemed peaceful, but strong. It comforted her. 

They stopped in front of a tank with the number seventeen printed on the side. "This will be the tank we use today." Shan clicked a round blue button and the spherical tank slid it's glass front open. Shan ushered Bulma inside. "You may stay clothed. The tanks are very easy to use, thanks to our systems. All you'll need to do is grab this face mask and put it on, then once it's secured, you will click this green button. That will start the filling process. As the liquid spills in from the sides, you take these biosensors, sticking one to your chest, under your garments and the other to your temple." Bulma nodded and Shan handed them over. "If anything goes wrong and you're in danger or need the healing process to stop, you click this red button. You will only be conscious for the first three minutes. Then the gas will put you to sleep." Bulma watched as Shan stepped out. "If your breathing stops, or your pulse gets too high, the machine will auto adjust to correct the situation. Try to stay calm." Bulma nodded as Shan clicked a button and the glass slid shut. Bulma applied the face mask, pulling the strap around her head. It sucked to her face and she could already inhale the fresh oxygen being administered. She had rehabilitation tanks, but they weren't this nice! She would have to replicate this design. The weird green-blue liquid started to pour into her tank. To her surprise it wasn't cold or hot. The temperature was perfect. As the odd liquid reached Bulma's hips, she realized it wasn't really a liquid nor a solid. It was almost gelatinous, but less thick. She lifted a hand full and examined the blobby substance closely. She glanced up to Shan who was clicking away on her tablet. She needed to ask what this was. The tank finished filling and Bulma's body floated in the substance. She heard a low beep and wanted to open her eyes, but wasn't sure if the liquid would hurt them. She felt something grab her left arm gently, causing her to open her eyes. She looked down to see a robot hand preparing to draw blood. She watched in amazement as the robot poked her once, sucking her blood through a tube that connected to the wall of the tank. She was in awe. The machine pulled back and she felt herself getting drowsy. Then she was out. 

She awoke to a low humming noise as she felt the liquid draining away quickly. Her feet slowly sank to the tank floor. She felt her sleepiness fade entirely as the tank door opened. Shan smiled "Welcome back." Bulma laughed lightly and asked "So my blood... where did it go." she looked around the outside of the tank, seeing numerous cords and tubes attaching the tank to a big cube. "Your blood is being processed robotically in that processor. It does everything from centrifugation to blood cultures." Bulma's mouth opened as she rested her hand on the outside. "I wish it was translucent..." Shan laughed "You have a curious mind, Bulma. You seem quite smart." Bulma nodded "I'm a scientist." Shan nodded "That's fitting. Come with me to the front." At the front desk, Shan took a metal bracelet and set it on Bulma's wrist. It was very lose, but just when Bulma was about to object, the bracelet adjusted itself to her wrist. The perfect fit. To her it felt like a shackle rather than a bracelet. She examined it closely and it had a number inscribed on it. "That's your code. When you want food, you'll scan this, when you use the tank, it will scan automatically while you're inside. This is how we monitor your health." Bulma nodded, impressed, but wanted to hack the bracelet. She needed to get into the lab that was next door. 

Shan smiled "You're free to go. It's been a pleasure, Bulma." She smiled to Shan and thanked her as she made to leave. She looked towards the hall, hearing the pitter patter of numerous foot steps. She took in a breath and stepped into the hall. She saw tons of people, all men, ranging from young boys to adults. Most of the men were huge! Their muscles had muscles and not in the good way. She was starving, so she headed down towards the cafeteria she had passed earlier on her way to the medical wing.

"Where are you going, wench?" a deep voice asked. Bulma turned around only to see a wide chest. She looked up and saw a bald man staring down at her. "Aren't you here to keep us happy?" she gulped while looking around and seeing all of the men looking at her. [Bulma, you need to run.] Vegeta's voice was clear and demanding. she agreed entirely with his sediment "Well…" she took a step back as she fumbled with her words, preparing to run. This was a battle she would not win with physical ability. "Actually, no!" and with that she bolted, hoping no one would follow her.

She heard steps behind her and she glanced back. Surely enough the big bald man was chasing her, malicious smile on his lips. [Don't look back, just run!] Vegeta snapped. Bulma picked up her pace when she ran straight into a solid figure. "Hmph!" she started to fall backwards after the head on collision, when cold hands caught her. The second she heard the voice she knew who it was, Zarbon. "Dear Bulma, I was just looking for you. hmm is this man troubling you?" she looked back and saw the man cowering under Zarbon's glare. "Yes" she panted, expecting the bald man to get yelled at. Zarbon lifted his arm with his hand open and shot a ki blast at the bald man, Bulma's mouth fell open in shock. She watched the ki ball punch a hole through the man's chest. Zarbon gave a light laugh "Problem solved my dear. Let's go. Lord Frieza has requested your presence." She stared back at the now dead man, feeling like a small piece of her humanity was ripped out. Bystanders shook their heads calling the now deceased man idiotic along with a few other choice words. Various pairs of alien eyes met hers, looking to Zarbon then her. By doing this, he had made her a spectacle. Zarbon's hand traveled up Bulma's arm and to her neck, she shivered with disgust as bile rose in her throat. She heard Vegeta's possessive growls in her head, but she needed a friend here. She had to endure this. She focused all her might on not pulling away and holding in her vomit. Zarbon's hand grabbed her hair, pulling it to his nose and inhaling deeply. Bulma's breathing stopped, her discomfort skyrocketed as she felt unannounced tears behind her eyes. The entire ordeal was so fucked up. Vegeta was in her head [Just breath. I'll get you out of there!] she listened and breathed in as Zarbon released her hair. "Shall we, miss Bulma?" he began to walk away. Bulma made to follow, but not before she caught the prying glances of all the aliens. Zarbon had made a scene on purpose, marking his territory. 

When she got into Frieza's headquarters she took a steadying breath. She knew she couldn't show weakness. Zarbon walked her to the center of the room and then took a seat. "Well hello again, little girl" Frieza said. She immediately replied "Hello, purple boy" Frieza seemed amused, swishing his wine glass around and wagging his tail behind him. "I noticed you didn't kneel. Perhaps my guards can assist you." Bulma felt pain in the back of her knee, it then gave out and she fell onto it. [No!] Vegeta's voice grumbled. "That's better. Maybe we should grab the chains so this whore learns her place." Frieza said. She felt herself being grabbed and readjusted. Then she felt heavy cold chains being wrapped around her. Shit.

A guard grabbed her hair and pulled her head back "Don't move, wench" he then shoved her head forward. The chains were greasy and huge. Had Vegeta not trained her, she doubted she would even be able to stay balanced on one knee. Frieza's hover chair came close to her "There we go. Now tell me… what do you think the monkey prince is up to?" She was already tired of holding this position. The chains were tight enough to keep her bent in the right position, but not sturdy enough for her to lean on them. "If you're so obsessed with Vegeta, then why'd you take me" she said with disinterest. [woman, don't be a fool. He will hurt you and there's nothing I can do!] Vegeta sounded pissed, but she knew it was his way of coping with worry.

"Oh come on, what fun would that be? I at least want him to watch me kill you. Besides don't you enjoy my company?" she tried moving her neck into a better position, her hair was stuck under the chains and it was pulling. "I'm a scientist! I'm not interested in your company, I'm interested in facts." The pressure in her knee was painful, she honestly wasn't sure how long she could take this. She wished she wasn't wearing the heavy armor, but then again it was keeping the chains from digging into her skin. There was no relieving the weight on her shoulders. She tried to clear her head, she needed to get into the laboratory. "A scientist? Interesting. Perhaps you could be of further use" Frieza said. Bulma seized the opportunity to sell herself "My knowledge is invaluable. With me on your side, you wouldn't need half of those idiots walking around." Frieza took a long sip of his wine before looking back at her "What are your qualifications?" he questioned with a challenging interest. She rolled her eyes "I run a huge corporation, well did, paving the way for my race." She could hear him tapping his fingers on his armrest as he considered this "Hmm, perhaps you'll have to show me what you're capable of." She looked up at him "And what, might I ask, is in it for me?!" she snapped as her knee wobbled with the exertion of balancing while giving attitude.

[Bulma, he will kill you!] she mentally rolled her eyes [Vegeta, he's obviously waiting for you to get here I have until then at least. Trust me.] She looked at a laughing Frieza "Ha! You're quite amusing. It's strange, you're a weak human, I could easily crush you, yet you speak as if you have no fear." Frieza looked truly interested in her for the first time. "I don't fear death. I know it's inevitable, but I do pity you, Frieza." She spat. [Blasted woman!] Vegeta shouted. Frieza hopped off his hover seat and walked his three toed feet over in front of Bulma, Lifting one foot he grabbed her face with his toes forcing her to look up at him. Her neck felt like it might snap at this angle. "And why, stupid human, do you pity ME?" she smirked "Like I said, death is inevitable, one day you will die with nothing and no one, because the only people in your life, follow you out of fear and you can't take your precious planets with you to the afterlife!"

Frieza looked slightly shocked, but that only lasted a moment before his smile returned. "I guess you'll just have to make me immortal then, won't you? Oh and… not everyone fears me apparently… I do have you" he said as he walked back to his chair. He grabbed his wine, taking a swig before continuing. "If you agree to make me immortal, I'll give you a uniform and allow you access to the laboratory. You will have access to all our facilities, but if I suspect you at all... I'll lock you in a storage room and let you waste away in the dark. Understood?" Bulma swallowed and nodded "Yes, but I have a request." Frieza looked to her with intrigue. "Do tell, little scientist." She tried adjusting her shoulders to no avail "I need protection." Frieza laughed "Ah, the men are taking a liking to you, huh?" He took a few steps towards her and smiled "I'll give you protection once I'm satisfied with your work. You will report to me when summoned, updating me on your progress." she nodded "Fine." Frieza smiled and sauntered back over to his hover chair while calling out "Guard, give her a good few kicks. I don't like people leaving here unscathed." Bulma immediately felt a boot kick into her side. She grunted in pain and tried to focus on breathing. The guard varied his attacks and kept going for what felt like a life time, but once she coughed up blood Frieza called him off.

She definitely felt like she had internal bleeding. She thought he would dismiss her, but he didn't. He simply ignored her and chatted with Zarbon and took business calls as if she wasn't there. Whenever a guard would walk by, they would hit her. Her pain was getting to its peak. 

A few hours later, she was still stuck beneath the chains. Vegeta kept trying to offer advice, but nothing truly helped. Eventually, Vegeta was trying to get her mind off of the pain. She counted every minute she was stuck like that, letting the anger nestle its way deep into her core. She had her eyes set on the guard that beat her and she thought of every kick, punch, and slap. She decided she was taking names. Once she had the opportunity, she would pay everyone back tenfold. She was in misery. She would cut off her right arm to simply switch knees.

She couldn't hold her head up anymore and although she was feeling different types of pain, she couldn't differentiate between them anymore. It was one huge blur of pain. [Vegeta, I'm going to lose it.] she thought to him, weakly. Frieza was currently commanding his guards around talking about missions and how he wanted to visit a planet tomorrow. [Don't you dare give up, woman. You can do this. You're stronger than I ever imagined.] She tried to smile at that, but she hurt too much. [I'm trying my best.] She thought to Vegeta. Her body was shaking and her head was pounding. She was cold, probably from blood loss. She wished she could have eaten before this. "Zarbon, how would you like to take the little scientist to her room?" Frieza looked at Zarbon, who immediately jumped up and agreed.

Zarbon broke the chains off of her and for a split second she felt appreciation towards him. her body started to slump over from fatigue. Luckily, Zarbon was being generous and not letting her fall. She thought stretching her legs out would make them feel better, but sadly it didn't. They were painfully numb on top of the aching. He easily supported her weight for her. Before they left the room Frieza called out "Oh and little scientist, you start working on my immortality tomorrow." She nodded once in return and Zarbon dragged her out. Once the door shut, he picked her up in one arm. Her head laid limp on his shoulder. [I'm going to kill him slowly.] Vegeta thought. [I second that notion.] she thought lazily. She couldn't feel her legs and everything in her wanted to give up. Zarbon spoke to her softly "dear Bulma, you are so foolish, lord Frieza enjoys his forms of torture. I must say I am shocked you made it out alive" Bulma didn't reply. Zarbon entered her code for her and laid her on the bed. "Good night dear Bulma, don't forget you start work tomorrow." He kissed her forehead and Bulma wanted to hit him, but she needed someone on the inside to get information from, so she let it go.

Zarbon closed the door and Bulma's body throbbed with pain. [I'm going to kill them all. Bulma, you haven't eaten you at least need water.] Vegeta thought to her. She stood, almost falling over, and took off the chest armor she had on. It clunked to the floor loudly and she felt slightly better now in only the spandex material. She couldn't believe she hadn't passed out yet. Every inch of her body hurt. She limped toward the bathroom door. Once in the bathroom she drank water until her stomach felt full. The water had a weird taste to it, but she didn't care. Her stomach was hurting from lack of food. Looking in the mirror, she realized her spandex suit had blood leaking through. She headed off to the rejuvenation tanks, thankful that Zarbon made that scene earlier. No one bothered her on her way to see Shan. When she arrived, Shan looked at her with sympathy, giving Bulma her arm for support. "Let's go, Bulma." After getting inside the rejuvenation tank, Bulma was out and she was actually relieved to be drugged into a peaceful sleep. She needed it. She heard Vegeta's voice in her head [Your revenge starts tomorrow.] she smirked at that before fully submitting to the sleep gas.


	18. Friendly face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I apologize it has been so long since I last updated! I really wanted to stay on track with this story and I'm upset that life just kind of got in the way for awhile. I graduated college, got a new job at a hospital, and adopted a puppy! I hope you haven't lost interest in my story! I will try my best to keep the updates semi-normal. Thanks again for reading!

This morning Bulma was feeling much better as she followed Zarbon down a stretch of hallway. Those rejuvination tanks worked wonders. “In here, dear Bulma.” He said. She walked through double doors into an office. It was big and spacious with a circular desk in the middle, a wall of camera’s, and another wall of screens running code. Bulma was immediately intrigued. She could run code and she wanted to see where all the camera’s were located. She would have to hack into their systems once she was settled. An alien, who was built similarly to a human save the orange color, approached. “Zarbon, sir.” He bowed as Zarbon answered “Torwin, get Bulma set up in our systems as discussed by lord Frieza.” Torwin nodded and looked to Bulma. “Please follow me.” She obeyed, following the orange man back into another room. 

There was a desk that held a computer and printer system. To the left of the desk was a circular black slab that had hand rails and small cameras. What is that? Torwin immediately got to business. “Please sit, Bulma. I need to ask you some questions.” She sat and prepared. “Last name?” she sighed, this would be boring. “Briefs” he asked many of the usual mundane questions about her family history, but the questions got a little more interesting. “Any morphological capabilities?” Bulma’s eyebrows knitted together “What?” he sighed as if she had asked what one plus one is. “Do you have the ability to use any form of shapeshifting, transformation, or self-edification?” Vegeta’s chuckle in her head distracted her. [The answer is no, woman.] His amused voice still warmed her heart despite their situation. She internally rolled her eyes. “No.” Torwin went on asking about the possibility of any alien powers and abilities, but she had enough. “Torwin, I have no special abilities. So, in the interest of saving time just put 'no' for any questions relating to that subject.” He nodded “Okay.” A slight smile played at his lips as he clicked away in silence. 

Suddenly, he stood “Okay Bulma, please step into the center of this platform.” She nodded “Okay what does it do?” He held his hand out, helping her up onto the interesting apparatus. “It will set up a three dimensional image of you for your profile and it will tell us if you lied about having morphological properties.” She gave him a look. “How will it do that?” he smirked “That’s our secret.” She rolled her eyes “I’m just curious.” He released her hand and nodded as he stepped away. “Hold the rails.” She did. The platform slowly spun as robotic arms traveled up and down. The process only took a few minutes. ‘Aliens with morphology capabilities must have some sort of electrical impulse that they can knowingly stimulate, this instrument must replicate that, forcing them to change and for all their forms to be scanned…’ Torwin sat at his desk again and announced “Okay, the process is complete. I just need you to put your bracelet against this black pad. She did and an audible beep happened. “All set. So you’ll use this to get into the lab. The screen by the lab door will prompt you step by step. When a security guard wants to know who you are, you simply double tap here.” He grabbed her hand and demonstrated. Sure enough, a three dimensional hologram popped up of her. “That’s all I need you for. You can return to Zarbon.” She nodded and joined Zarbon back in the main office. “To the lab , dear Bulma.” Zarbon again led her through a variety of hallways, passing Shan’s health center on the way. 

They approached a huge white door that had a small box window. It was tinted, and she could barely see through it. “Here’s the lab, sweet Bulma.” She looked to the side of the door to see a touch screen. It lit up as she approached. She read the screen: “Restricted area. Please touch dongle to screen.” She looked at her wrist band and lifted it to the screen. She heard a beep and the screen went on to ask “Please place hand on screen.” She again did what the screen told her to. A few seconds passed of the screen saying “Scanning…” but finally it made a pleasant beep and the huge white door slid open. 

The lights automatically clicked on as she entered, and the open space was marvelous. It was a very up to date lab. Almost futuristic. She stepped into the middle of the huge room and breathed in. It had that sterile smell, like a hospital. In this moment, she felt revitalized. Now, she could start to work on her revenge and escape. She walked over the shelfs, looking at all the supplies she had. She found more supplies behind another door and felt giddy inside. She had all the essentials and more. There was an entire storage room dedicated to motherboards and various computer parts. The things she could create were endless. She had forgotten she wasn’t alone until Vegeta’s voice was in her head [Don’t get too ahead of yourself. They need to trust you first.] She smirked as she ran her hand along an aisle of reagents and various stock chemicals. She thought back calmly [Oh, I’ll get them to trust me.] Zarbon was watching her explore the lab and even though she felt overjoyed to be in a lab, she didn’t want to look too happy. She pretended to not notice Zarbon and walked over to a wall of monitors and saw an iPad on a charging port. She picked it up and clicked it on. After signing into her profile via her wrist band, she clicked through the menus. There were case studies on torture for various species of aliens. They were all classified and organized with pictures in folders. The file dates went back far. The IT team here must have switched all paper records over. That took a lot of time. 

She continued exploring the case studies, most of them were gruesome. She stumbled upon old files of raiding planet Vegeta… they had taken soil samples and made a folder for saiyans. She clicked it open and shuddered. There was a picture of young Vegeta. He stood with his hands in fists and his eyes glaring. Blood was dried all over his chest and face. He had bruises and lacerations covering his chest. Bulma swallowed back her tears as she realized those marks must be what left all those scars on him. There were tons of notes in the saiyan’s file. There were three saiyans said to be on board. Vegeta had ‘MIA’ in his file. However, there was another saiyan named Raditz that was said to be on a mission currently. It looked like he had a lot of clearance. Vegeta’s voice made her jump [That is a trustworthy saiyan… he was loyal to me.] She stayed quiet a moment, wanting to get her emotions in check. The one thing Vegeta hated most was pity and she didn’t want that feeling to feed through the bond. [Okay, so let’s see if he has an expected return date and maybe I can talk to him.] she tried to sound focused and not at all sad. She clicked around and found it. [Here it is… it should be anytime now. He’s in transit.] she felt Vegeta’s comfort seep through to her and she smiled. [You must really trust him then.] Vegeta’s voice was calm and serious [I do. He’s the only person I truly trusted my entire life.] she nodded and continued to read the notes on saiyans. Note: ‘the saiyan race is born with ape like tails. These tails are precious to the saiyan and cause immense pain upon pulling.’ She clicked out of the notes and decided she would tackle those another time. She clicked over to inventory and looked at all the supplies listed. They were organized in several different ways. You could set it to be alphabetized, according to use, according to shelf life, and more. She looked through the list, getting familiar with all the products.

Zarbon approached and rested his hand on her shoulder. “So Bulma, what do you think?” she internally rolled her eyes and decided she didn’t want to sound too excited. “It’s a good lab, I can work here.” Zarbon smiled “Oh good, I have some things to attend to, just call if you need me.” And like she hoped, he had left the lab. She sighed with relief and looked at the computers. She knew they would be watching her… she also had a hunch that all her computer searches would be monitored. It looks like today would mostly be her trying to look trustworthy. Vegeta agreed. She started searching anti-aging and immortality. She was planning to hack into the system they seemed to use on this ship. She could protect her work from being viewed, but she didn’t know how intelligent the IT team was here… she was positive she could out hack them, but she had to be prudent. She grabbed a pad of paper and started sketching what she would make for Frieza. She had to make him a few things to gain his trust at least. 

The lab doors slid open and Bulma looked up to see Torwin, the orange alien from earlier. He had a metal box in his hands. “Hello, Bulma.” He said politely. She nodded and slowly approached him. “What can I do for you Torwin?” he held up the metal box. “This box contains handcuffs that prevent the wearer from using their ki. For some reason they’re not functioning, and we need you to fix it.” She nodded and smiled. This will be cake. She grabbed the box and set it on a lab table, eager to open it. “Freiza wants this done within a day.” She smirked “So, it’s a test then?” she felt her stomach flip with excitement. She loved being challenged. “I suppose you could say that.” Torwin gave her a curious look and turned to leave. She immediately got to work. 

By dinner time, she was putting the finishing touches on the cuffs. She had updated their materials and even added a few sensors to make them more effective. When she finished, she stared down at the cuffs, guilt starting to fill her gut. These would be used to capture people… they would put a strong person in these then torture them… could she really be apart of this? [Yes. You have to do this, woman. If you don’t he will discard you.] she knew Vegeta was right, but she didn’t like making things like this. She sighed and leaned back pushing her hair away from her face. [I can’t wait to make him pay.] she thought. She felt hate boiling in her blood, but Vegeta kept her at bay [Patience, woman.] She nodded to herself. He was right. It wouldn’t matter how strong an attack was if it was timed incorrectly. She walked over to her wall of monitors and found a way to contact Torwin. You could send messages, just like texting, to each individual’s wrist band. ‘It’s done.’ She typed and sent the message quickly. 

She looked at her wrist band and decided she really wanted to know what all it was capable of. She walked over to a computer and started to read all the logged information about the wrist bands that she could. She smiled mischievously as she read about their design and how they communicated with the ships system. They could even communicate with other wrist bands, but that function was only used by certain technical staff. The wrist bands sent constant feeds to the technical staff about the wearers health, location, and actions. So, if she were running it would log the run, her pulse during the run, how long she lasted, etc. She smiled and started toggling her settings. She first changed her wrist bands settings to give a false location. Next, she set it to always give normal healthy vitals that made it seem like she was always at rest. She planned to train, but she didn’t want them to know. The third thing she did was set her band to vibrate anytime staff with clearance got near her. She saved her settings and overwrote the systems logs, removing any trace of her work from the systems. 

Bulma’s wrist band vibrated and she smiled. ‘Well, Torwin must be here.’ Sure enough she heard the lab door beep and slide open, revealing Torwin. Her band would come in handy. He smiled and asked “You completed your task for today?” she nodded and pointed to the box on the lab table “Yeah, its ready.” He opened and inspected the cuffs, powering them on, and hooking them up to an instrument. “Wow, you significantly improved the quality.” She nodded, pretending to care about his opinion. “Okay, so for general tasks that are more for the staff you’ll check this list.” Torwin walked over to the wall of monitors and clicked through a few menus. Up popped a pending list. “These are several areas that need attention. When Freiza has a direct task that he wants prioritized over all else, it will be brought to you by me or someone he works close with. Also, he monitors this list. So, he will see your progress. Until we bring you something else, please work through these issues. If you need other staff members to cooperate with you, just come to my office and I will facilitate that for you.” She nodded, and he left the lab with her completed project. 

She made a mental check list of things she wanted to start doing. She needed protection. Although her new title as scientist would help protect her, she couldn’t fully rely on it. She walked through the storage areas, gathering metals and various straps that would be useful. She needed weapons that would give her an advantage if she were attacked. She started sketching up a knife that would hide under her arm sleeve. She wanted to be able to smack her arm and trigger its release. Although these men were strong, surprising them with a slice couldn’t hurt, right? Vegeta’s voice was filling her head [Don’t be afraid to go immediately for their throats.] he sounded smug, but she felt his concern. She mentally agreed with him and continued sketching, trying to figure out the triggering mechanism. Maybe she should add a neurotoxin… these aliens were just too strong for her. She jotted down her ideas and filed away her sketches in a hidden location. She really needed to train. 

She walked over to a monitor and found the layout of the ship in architectural/construction files. The system used was very advanced, but it was nothing she couldn’t easily manipulate. She already had one computer running timed searches that would make it seem like she was already working on Freiza’s immortality. The searches would be what the IT team saw, making her seem trustworthy and obedient. She looked over the ships layout and saw that there were four different training facilities and all of them were uniform. There was one that was not too far from her lab. It was right near the medical center that Shan ran. She got up and made her way to the training facility that was nearest to her. 

She scanned her wrist band to enter. The room was massive and tall. The equipment in here was nothing like what she expected. There were no weights or regular treadmills. It was all so advanced. She pulled her hair back with a rubber band she had found in the lab supply room and looked at the machine. At her approach, the machine door slid open. It almost looked like a decent sized walk in shower. It beeped and said “Please step inside to begin assessment.” She eyed it wearily wondering if it would kill her accidentally. Vegeta’s amused voice sounded in her head [It adjusts to the individual. I’ve used those before.] she smiled lightly and stepped in. 

The door shut behind her and the small space was dark. She could only see a big screen in front of her. “Please scan your wrist band to save assessment and progress.] she obeyed the machine and scanned her band. It dinged happily and said “Starting assessment” within minutes the machine calculated her BMI using her weight, height, and age. Then it commanded her to jump. So, she jumped once. Then it told her to jump again. So, she did. This continued for a few moments until she realized that jumping was getting much harder, but it didn’t feel like natural fatigue. She lifted her arm to wipe a small trickled of sweat off of her head and her arm felt like it weighed much more. “What in the world?!” she said aloud, looking at her arms as she raised them with great difficulty. She smiled as realization hit her “Its gravity!” this machine must use gravitational control to alter your workout. That makes sense! These men wouldn’t benefit from the usual weight lifting Bulma would. 

After an hour of Bulma doing what the machine had demanded, she felt like she was going to collapse. She was really panting now and the machine seemed to sense it. “Please review your progress and take a rest.” The screen turned to a page of her statistics and showed her where she needed improvements. She had to build one of these for planet Vegeta. She exited the machine and felt an odd sensation. She wasn’t prepared for the change in gravity, she was lifting her knees way to high when walking. She laughed at herself and started to walk a cool down lap around the gym. 

There were men sparing in various locations and they were well dispersed throughout the area. She walked a quick lap, deciding to only do one. She made her way towards the exit. She wasn’t half way there when a man stopped her. “Well, well, well, what do we have here… looks like Zarbon’s pet likes to play.” This man looked slightly human, but his eyes were blood thirsty. A second man walked up “Oh yeah, remember how this little whore got Raldo shot down?” the first man laughed “Yeah, she must feel powerful….” She gulped wishing she would have waited to come to the gym. Even if she had that knife she was working on, going against two hugely strong men would not turn out well. The second guy creeped closer “What do you say about that, wench?” he shoved her back a little, licking his lips. [Bulma, you need to create a diversion then run to the lab. They can’t get in there.] she listened but doubted her ability to out run them. Her legs felt like noodles. 

“I didn’t want that to happen… but look if you guys don’t stop he will kill you.” A third man grew interested in what was happening. “You would have to get him to kill all three of us…” she took a breath in, trying to stay calm. She needed her wits about her. Her muscles were so tired, and from the get go she didn’t stand a chance. She took a step back, looking around the area for anything that would help her. [Dammit, woman!] Vegeta was outraged as she hesitated to decide her course of action. Running sounded okay to her. She spun on her heel and took off, hoping they weren’t serious about pursuing her. She didn’t even have time to look back before a meaty hand grabbed her arm. The man lifted her into the air and left her dangling high above the others, slowly loosening his grip. “Let’s see how long it takes you to break.” He laughed and dropped her. She screamed out until another set of hands grabbed her roughly. “maybe we shouldn’t break her yet… maybe we should have some fun…” the man put his nose in her neck inhaling. Bulma pushed his head away, disgusted. But the hands kept coming from all angles. 

[Woman, hit them!] she zeroed in on one guys eyes and poked them with her fingers. He stepped away for a few seconds as she flailed to land hits on the others. “What’s this bite mark on her neck?” one asked. Her body was being touched everywhere. The men were pulling at her shirt and pants - she felt powerless. Then she heard a voice. “Put her down.” The men grabbing her paused and looked over. “Or what?” one replied. “Or I will kill you.” The man that approached was huge with long black hair. Bulma stared at him for a moment before realizing who it was. “Raditz!” she called out. He approached and grabbed the first man, their fists were blurs of color. The two men holding her back soon released her to help their friend who apparently was losing. Now they were all one big blob of color, grunts, and curses. 

She stepped further away, wanting distance. She calmed her breath and straightened her shirt. [You have to tell Raditz who you are. I don’t know why he’s helping you without knowing you… I don’t know what he wants…] Bulma shuttered at that thought. Did he just want her… for himself?! She swallowed hard, considering whether she should go to her lab and lock herself in. If she has a chance to make a friend though, she should take it! The grunts came to a stop and Bulma looked over to see Raditz stepping over the discarded men. She took a breath and waited for Raditz. He stopped in front of her, maybe a foot away, towering over her. He leaned down and put his hands on either side of her face. Her eyes grew big as he leaned in even closer. ‘Is he going to kiss me?!?!?!’ she wondered. Vegeta’s voice was loud and angry [Raditz you blasted idiot!] 

Then he turned her head. He gently swiped her loose hair back behind her neck and laughed. “Hmm, small universe. You’re mated to a saiyan. I wondered when they asked what that bite mark was.” She sighed a huge relief as Vegeta scoffed in her head. She quickly spoke “It’s Vegeta.” Raditz eyed her seriously. “You’re mated with… prince Vegeta?” she smiled “Yeah, I was taken from planet Vegeta.” He put his hands on her shoulders. “Wait, we need to talk.” He dragged her to his room, entered his code, and closed the door. 

His room was quite different from hers, it was bigger and had more available like a refrigerator and computer. He must have significant clearance if he was here with Vegeta and remained here all this time. Raditz sat in a chair by a desk and looked at her expectantly. He was about to question her, but she held up her hand. “Hold on, please.” She reached for his wrist and toggled through the settings on his wrist band. “Okay. Now we can talk.” 

“How do I know you’re actually mated to Vegeta?” She looked thoughtful and heard Vegeta chuckle in her head [Have him ask you something I would know] she smiled “He said ask me something only he would know.” Raditz smirked in a Vegeta like fashion “Okay, then.” He looked thoughtful and asked “Do I have a sibling?” Vegeta answered quickly in her head and she reiterated word for word “Kakarot is your brother who was sent away and has yet to return.” Raditz smiled widely and asked “Fine, who’s the only fighter that Vegeta respects?” Bulma smiled as she heard Vegeta’s annoyed tone and repeated his answer “Beerus.” Raditz looked shocked and stood, taking a knee “Forgive me princess. I had to be sure…” she nodded, taken back by his change in demeanor. “No, it’s okay. I understand.” He stood and continued “How’s prince Vegeta? Many here presumed him dead, but I knew he wasn’t!” she nodded and smiled “He saved planet Vegeta… it’s back.” Raditz eyes widened and he grinned “Amazing… so the dragon balls were real.” She nodded excitedly as she filled Raditz in on how they met and mated. After a few hours of talking, Raditz made a vow “I promise to protect you, saiyan princess.” She smiled and rested her hand on his, a friendly gesture. “Raditz, thank you.” He nodded “Have you eaten?” she shook her head “Actually no, it’s been difficult to get to the cafeteria.” He nodded “Okay, from now on I’ll take you to your meals. Let’s go.” 

He led her to the cafeteria, sharing information about his current mission status. He had just returned from a long mission so he may not go back out for a while, but he warned her to expect the unexpected. Thing’s always changed on this ship. Once inside the cafeteria, several eyes stared at the odd couple. It probably did look weird to them, a huge saiyan treating a weak human with respect. Raditz wasn’t phased by it, or he hid that he was. He grabbed her a tray loading it with special care while mumbling to himself “Carbs, nutrient dense foods, two waters to hydrate…” she smiled at his attention to detail as she felt Vegeta’s appreciation through the bond. “There is no way I can eat all of this, Raditz.” He gave her a look as he forced her to scan her wrist band. “You’re a saiyan now, you must eat like this if you’re gonna train with me.” Her eyes widened fractionally “Train with you?” he nodded and he picked a spot to sit. “Of course, you have to train. Don’t you want to?” she nodded “Well, yes I do I just didn’t realize you were willing to train me.” He gave her an odd look. “You’re the princess of my planet, your wish is my command.”

She sighed with relief and disbelief. She had always been treated with respect, but on planet earth it was earned. It was difficult to become a princess all of the sudden. It felt like she hadn’t done anything to earn Raditz respect. [Enough of that woman, of course you have.] She shrugged and started digging into her food, doubt seeping through to Vegeta. [Woman, don’t you believe in fate?] She paused. She hadn’t pegged Vegeta for the type to talk about fate. [Never in a million years would I have guessed that I would be mated, but then you show up and we mated within days. It was meant to be.] She felt his shyness slip through and it encouraged her. [You’re right. I’m here for a reason.] She smiled and started eating her food with enthusiasm. Raditz complimented her “That’s more like it.” She felt her insides flutter as she thought about how much better her life would get on this ship with Vegeta in her head and Raditz at her side she could not only survive, but thrive.


End file.
